No te quiero olvidar PPGxRRB
by R-P-Ale
Summary: Odio, amor, aventuras y nuevos villanos son algunas de las cosas por las que se veran enfrentadas las PPG, pésimo summary Dx
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, aquí les dejo el primer cápitulo de _"No te quiero olvidar" _DISFRUTENLO!**

**ATENCIÓN: Las PPG no me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia creada por mi con finalidad de entretener sin fines de lucro :D**

* * *

Introducción:

Las chicas superpoderosas ya tenían 13 años y tenían que afrontar su primer año de secundaria, para ellas iba a ser más difícil, pues debieron cambiarse de escuela, a la secundaria Whester, cuyo director era uno de los más estrictos habitantes de la ciudad, pero, pasará algo que les dará un giro de 360° a su vida...

Pequeños detalles:

-Las chicas seguían igual en personalidad, no tan inocentes como cuando tenían 5 años claro. Bombon sigue siendo la intelectual y la líder, Bellota sigue siendo la amante de los deportes y de carácter fuerte que era antes y Burbuja sigue siendo la dulce y pequeña niña que encanta a todos con una mirada…

-Debían usar uniforme , el cual consistía en una monótona falda gris, blusa blanca y corbata, un sweater (escolar por supuesto) y zapatos negros.

-La ciudad de Saltadilla se había vuelto más tranquila con el pasar de los años ya que los enemigos se estaban aburriendo de la misma situación de ser derrotados, pero recuerden el mal nunca descansa.

* * *

**Bombon POV.**

_Trataba de ignorar el constante parloteo de mi pequeña hermana sobre la nueva escuela, solo podía pensar en lo difícil que sería volver a adaptarme, después de todo mi antigua escuela se había convertido en algo así como mi segundo hogar, sabía que hay podía encontrar amigos que me apoyen y maestros que me entiendan…_

_-_BURBUJA!.-_Grite alterada al igual que mi hermana, al parecer estaba en la misma situación que yo, vi que Burbuja decía algo y que se encogía de hombros como lo hacía cuando se sentía intimidada._

-No se que tiene de emocionante, todas las escuelas son el mismo lugar aburrido.-_El mismo lugar aburrido?, Esta escuela no se parecería en nada a la de antes!_

-Bellota, la escuela no es aburrida puedes aprender muchas cosas en ella, pero voy a extrañar a mis viejos amigos.-_Dije para luego apoyar la cabeza en la ventana, veía como muchos chicos pasaban con el mismo uniforme que yo_

-Chicas, chicas, porque no son un poco más positivas como burbuja._-Típico del profesor siempre tratando de subirnos el animo…_

-Es verdad, será muy emocionante, tendremos nuevos amigos y…

-Burbuja! Eso ya lo dijiste.-_Dije con el seño fruncido me dolía la cabeza y sentía que me iba a explotar cada vez que Burbuja decía esos comentarios…_

-Ya lo se, solo se los quería recordar.-_Gire los ojos y volví a mirar por la ventana, hay estaba el gran edificio que sería mi lugar de estudio por los siguientes años._

-Ya llegamos, la secundaria Whester, vuelvan a casa apenas terminen las clases, SUERTE!

_Me baje del auto un tanto nerviosa, vi como Burbuja salía disparada hacia la entrada saludando a todos, la verdad es que sentí vergüenza ajena en ese momento, trate de irme lo más lento posible y con la cabeza agachada para que el transcurso hacia la entrada se hiciera más largo, cuando llegue a la puerta, respire profundo y mire hacia adelante, todo era tan grande y desconocido, me sentí insignificante por primera vez, estaba lleno de adolescentes platicando y riendo, otros abrazándose y otros, llorando?, que exagerados, al dar un paso dentro del recinto sentí que todas las miradas se volteaban a verme a mi y a mi hermana, comencé a avanzar y escuchaba uno que otro murmullo, por un momento dude si era real así que sin pensarlo le dije casi en susurro a mi hermana sin dejar de caminar._

-Bellota, no te sientes extraña?

-Debe ser por todos los dulces que te comiste.-_Ni si quiera había probado 1 caramelo esa mañana! Bueno quizás unos cuantos…_

-No, no es eso, siento como si todos hablaran a nuestras espaldas, me siento observada…

-Yo solo tengo sueño, en nuestra antigua escuela las clases empezaban a las 10 no a las 8!.-_Solté un suspiro de cansancio era típico de Bellota, no se ni para que pregunte_

-Oye donde se fue burbuja?.-_Ahora que me fijaba la había perdido de vista._

-Al parecer ya hizo nuevos amigos.-_ Burbuja estaba hablando con un grupo de chicos, de aspecto un tanto sombrío, pero no se notaba muy feliz._

_-_No creo que sean exactamente amigos.

-Que? Pero si mira lo bien que la esta pasando!.-_Como no se va a dar cuenta de la cara de horror de Burbuja!, bueno no se puede esperar más de Bellota._

-Mejor vamos a ver que pasa.-_Dije tomando a mi hermana del brazo, cuando estábamos ya cerca vimos a Burbuja levantar el puño, me pareció bastante extraño viniendo de ella, pero luego vi que uno de los chicos tenia a Pulpi, ya no era extraño.-_Burbuja no!.-_Dije agarrándole el brazo para luego quitarle el peluche al brabucón._-Debes controlarte, recuerda que ellos son normales y pueden salir heridos, bellota eso también va para ti.

-Y yo que hice?

-Es que sueles golpear a la gente, por eso te lo advierto.-_SIEMPRE_

-Huy vinieron las amiguitas al rescate.-_Dijo uno de los chicos al cual mire con odio_

-Solo ignórenlos.-_Dije para seguir caminando y entrar a clases, me senté atrás junto a mis hermanas, no quería llamar la atención, cosa rara en mi._

-Buenos días, quiero darle a todos los nuevos alumnos una cordial bienvenida de parte de la secundaria Whester, comienza un nuevo año de descubrimientos y convivencia, bla,bla,bla,bla…-_Preste atención a cada una de las palabras que dijo la maestra, cuando dio la orden para presentarnos, me pare y note que Bellota no estaba atenta así que le di un suave codazo para que se pusiera de pie, me puse al frente junto a mis hermanas, estaba muy nerviosa._

-Bueno tengo entendido que son hermanas no?

_Asentí con la cabeza, para luego decir.-_Yo soy Bombon, y me gusta leer, mi color favorito es el rosa, soy la mas inteligente del grupo, además de ser la líder.-_Uff ya paso, salio bien eso espero, y si hice el ridículo?, volví a sentir las miradas sobre mí, por un momento pensé que iba a vomitar hay frente a todos pero no sucedió por suerte, al percatarme de que mis hermanas habían terminado de presentarse espera a que la maestra diese la orden para sentarnos y lo hice de pronto se escucho una voz familiar venir desde la puerta._

X: Permiso maestra…

**Burbuja POV.**

-No están emocionadas? Será genial, tendremos nuevos amigos y, y, será genial, y por su puesto ...-_Me interrumpieron mis hermanas_

-BURBUJA!.-_Vi sus caras ponerse rojas y saltar sobre mí._

-Perdón, es que estoy muy emocionada.-_Trate de decir para calmarlas y funciono todo volvió a ser de colores, luego vi como Bellota y Bombon empezaban a balbucear cosas como bebes._

_-_Agahshjaopedmasnds!.-_Dijo Bellota a lo que incline un poco la cabeza para ver si podía entender, pero me distraje con un pajarito que estaba afuera, que lindo, luego comenzó a hablar Bombon tampoco entendí lo que dijo, porque el pajarito había volado a su nidito._

-Chicas, chicas, porque no son un poco más positivas como burbuja.-_Al fin decían algo coherente, coherente? Donde aprendí esa palabra, solté una pequeña risita y comencé a hablar_

-Es verdad, será muy emocionante, tendremos nuevos amigos y…-_Fui interrumpida nuevamente, nunca me dejan terminar!_

-Burbuja! Eso ya lo dijiste..-_Enserio? PIENSA ALGO RAPIDO O QUEDARAS COMO TONTA!_

-Ya lo se, solo se los quería recordar.-_Si creo que se lo creyó, que bien! Estamos llegando a la escuela ya!, que emoción!, les presentare a Pulpi a mis nuevas amigas!, ojala ellas sean tan amigables como las de la otra escuela_

-Ya llegamos, la secundaria Whester, vuelvan a casa apenas terminen las clases, SUERTE!.-_AAAH! Al fin llegamos!, Es gigante y muy bonita! El sol esta brillando hoy será un gran día!_

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_Grite bajándome del auto, y luego dije_ -VAMOS CHICAS QUE ESPERAN!

_Fui saludando y preguntándoles el nombre a todos los que estaban fuera de la escuela, quería que todos fueran mis amigos!, cuando entre todos estaban felices! Comencé a dar pequeños saltitos mientras avanzaba y me acerque a un grupo de chicos que estaban apartados de todos los demás y se veían tristes, así que pensé que quizás los estaban ignorando y necesitaban un abrazo!.-_Hola!.-_Les dije alegremente a lo que uno de ellos me miro feo y comenzó a reír._

-Y tu quien eres mocosa? Sabias que esto es una secundaria? No una guardería.-_Dijo riendo, lo me hizo darme cuenta de que no eran buenas personas así que trate de alejarme pero fue cuando sentí que sacaban algo de mi mochila._

-Y que demonios se supone que es esto?.-_Me di vuelta y lo vi los 4 chicos habían tomado a Pulpi!_

-Huuy la bebe trajo a su peluche, en su primer día de clases Jajajaja.-_Dijo uno de ellos lo que me hizo estallar en furia_

-No toquen a Pulpi!.-_Grite, estaba entrando en desesperación._

-Hay que miedo hay que miedo, la bebe nos golpeara, hay que dolor jajajajaja

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr-_Estaba a punto de golpearlos pero_ _una mano me detuvo era Bombon la cual libero a Pulpi de las manos del malvado y me lo devolvió._

-Debes controlarte, recuerda que ellos son normales y pueden salir heridos, bellota eso también va para ti.-_Siempre retándonos, como si me portara así siempre…_

-Huy vinieron las amiguitas al rescate.-_Los mire de una manera que los dejo tiritando, NADIE SE METE CON PULPI_

-Valla que bienvenida, y ahora que piensas de la escuela burbuja?

-Pues, sigue siendo genial.-_Es imposible hacerme cambiar de idea, la escuela seguía siendo muy especial para mi, la mejor forma de sociabilizar según yo era esa...Cuando entramos al salón me senté atrás porque Bombon se había sentado atrás, a mi no me gustaba mucho la idea porque quería hacerme notar que todos me conocieran, la maestra era una mujer no muy joven, pero era adorable, lo que no me gusto es que hablaba mucho, me costo prestar atención, pero si escuche cuando nos llamo a presentarnos, era el momento que estaba esperando_

-Bueno tengo entendido que son hermanas no?.-_Asentí con la cabeza al igual que mis hermanas, Bombon fue la primera en hablar, la note un poco pálida pero no le tome mucha importancia luego me presente_

-Mi nombre es Burbuja, me gustan los animales, mi color favorito es el azul, soy la más tierna del grupo, o por lo menos eso dicen y me gusta hacer amigos!.-_Dije sonriendo, vi como algunos me miraban amigablemente, luego se presento Bellota se veía enojada, así que le sonreí haber si haci se animaba un poco, pero no funciono simplemente me ignoro, generalmente lo hacia, cuando estábamos sentadas, me aburrí bastante viendo a la maestra hablar, hasta que por fin paso algo interesante!_

X: Permiso maestra…

**Bellota POV**

_Ridículo, por que tenía que hacerlo si no quería?, bueno nunca me gusto la escuela, pero ahora si se pasaron, es una tortura total, tener que usar ese ridículo uniforme!, bueno por lo menos los colores son oscuros, y para variar la irritante de Burbuja no se callaba, entonces pensé que si dormía en el transcurso no se me iba a ser tan duro el día, cerré los ojos pero al tratar de dormir oía la voz de pito de mi hermana, me tape los oídos, pero no funciono así que grite con desesperación.-_BURBUJA!.-_Bombon también grito, cosa rara, casi nunca coincidimos, pero bueno, ni ella soporta a Burbuja_

-Perdón, es que estoy muy emocionada.

-No se que tiene de emocionante, todas las escuelas son el mismo lugar aburrido.-_Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando por la ventana_

-Bellota, la escuela no es aburrida puedes aprender muchas cosas en ella, pero voy a extrañar a mis viejos amigos.-_Aprender? Para que! Tengo superpoderes, además yo seré deportista!_

-Chicas, chicas, porque no son un poco más positivas como burbuja.-_Positivas? Como me pide que sea positiva si tengo que usar esta ridícula falda! Mire nuevamente por la ventana, logre distraerme al ver la escuela, era como una prisión!, ya me veía hay adentro con unas lindas esposas y cadenas, me imagino como será la gente hay, toda creída de seguro, las chicas hablando de moda y los chicos compitiendo por cual se liga más chicas, ojala tenga buen equipo deportivo._

-Ya llegamos, la secundaria Whester, vuelvan a casa apenas terminen las clases, SUERTE!.-_La voy a necesitar…Me baje del auto sin animo alguno, tenia un sueño infernal vi como mi hermana se bajaba con esa estúpida sonrisa que trae siempre en la cara._

Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Dijo corriendo a la entrada -VAMOS CHICAS QUE ESPERAN!.

-Sii que emoción, yu-ju.-_Dije sarcásticamente mientras caminaba al paso de Bombon, cuando llegue a la entrada estaba lleno de chicos y chicas, hablando y riendo, era un día nublado, las paredes de la escuela eran más grises que el pavimento, era una cárcel de descerebrados, Burbuja encajaba perfecto hay pero yo no! Comenzamos a avanzar, Bombon estaba tiritando, luego de un rato hablo_

-Bellota, no te sientes extraña?

-Debe ser por todos los dulces que te comiste.-_Le dije con un tono burlesco, la verdad es que con el sueño que tenia, a mi cerebro no se le ocurrió ninguna burla mordaz._

-No, no es eso, siento como si todos hablaran a nuestras espaldas, me siento observada…-_Observada? Pero si ni habían notado nuestra presencia, mejor le trato de cambiar el tema haber si así deja la paranoia_

-Yo solo tengo sueño, en nuestra antigua escuela las clases empezaban a las 10 no a las 8

-Oye donde se fue burbuja?.-_Tenias que mencionarla, justamente cuando mire a un rincón la vi._

-Al parecer ya hizo nuevos amigos.-_Dije sarcásticamente, pues se notaba que no eran buenas personas._

-No creo que sean exactamente amigos.-_Como no notaste que no era para tomárselo literal!_

-Que? Pero si mira lo bien que la esta pasando!.-_Dije con un tono un poco más obvio haber si se daba cuenta del sarcasmo_

-Mejor vamos a ver que pasa.-_Me tiro del brazo para acercarnos a nuestra hermana, al parecer sabia que no la iba a seguir, Burbuja estaba a punto de golpear a un chico, al fin alguien que no soy yo o un enemigo logro sacarla de sus casillas._-Burbuja no!.-_Hay Bombon que aguafiestas eres, hubieses dejado que lo golpeara, aunque sea un poquito._

-Debes controlarte, recuerda que ellos son normales y pueden salir heridos, bellota eso también va para ti.

-Y yo que hice?.-_Siempre, aunque no haga nada, siempre tengo la culpa yo!_

-Es que sueles golpear a la gente, por eso te lo advierto.-_ESCUSAS!_

-Huy vienieron las amiguitas al rescate.-_Quería golpearlos, pero la Srta. Paranoia hablo_

-Solo ignórenlos.-_Aún no entiendo por que le sigo haciendo caso…_

-Valla que bienvenida, y ahora que piensas de la escuela burbuja?

-Pues, sigue siendo genial.-_Enserio? Tu nunca entiendes verdad, cuando entramos al salón vi que mis hermanas se sentaban atrás así que sonreí, podría dormir en clases sin ser vista!_

-Buenos días...-_Esa señora no se cansa de hablar! HEY QUIERO DORMIR!, y si le lanzo bolas de papel con saliva a esa niña de hay que, que esta haciendo?,esta, esta comiendo goma?, Bla, bla, bla y sigues hablando, desde ahora vas a ser la maestra Shar Pei porque, si que estas arrugada!, sentí que un pequeño movimiento interrumpió mis pensamientos, y vi que mis hermanas se paraban así que les imite._

-Bueno tengo entendido que son hermanas no?.-_Naah? Enserio yo pensé que teníamos el mismo apellido por coincidencia, claro que si!, solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y ocultar mis pensamientos, de seguro si decía algo inapropiado me iban a echar de la sala y le prometí al Profesor que este año iba a durar al menos 2 horas sin que me echaran, seria un nuevo record. Mis hermanas se presentaron, Bombon estaba más pálida que la nieve y Burbuja estaba normal, pero me di cuenta de la perversión con que algunos la miraban y no solo a ella también a Bombon y aunque me cueste aceptarlo también a mi, cuando me toco presentarme…_

-Soy Bellota y no quiero estar aquí.-_Dije fríamente causando un silencio en la sala._

-Muy bien, ehem ahora que ya las conocen pueden tomar asiento chicas. Bueno podemos comenzar con la clase.-_Ya se puso de nuevo a hablar, volví a mi asiento, ahora muchos me miraban con temor, eso era exactamente lo que quería, dormí un rato en la clase, pero fue muy poco ya que una voz me despertó._

X: Permiso maestra…

Fin del capitulo 1

* * *

**Holaaa yo de nuevo, que les pareció, la continuo o no tiene futuro?, acepto cualquier tipo de criticas...Ya no tengo nada más que decir xD asi que...****CHAU!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh vuelto con el capitulo 2 espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen xP**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

-Espero que tenga que tenga una buena escusa para llegar a esta hora s.-Es interrumpida

-CODY!.-Grito Burbuja parándose de su asiento lo que llamo la atención de todos.

-Burbuja?.-Dijo confundido el chico

-Eh, creo que no será necesario presentarle a las alumnas nuevas, puede tomar asiento, solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar.-Dijo la maestra, a lo que Cody se sentó en un asiento que quedaba vacío, y Burbuja se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo, la clase siguió normalmente, Bombon tomaba apuntes y levantaba la mano cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, Bellota siguió durmiendo, y Burbuja se mantuvo pensativa, hasta que tocaron, se levanto del asiento y fue a abrazar a Cody a lo que muchos volvieron a mirar extrañados.

-Cody, tanto tiempo sin vernos!.-Decía sin soltarse de el, lo que causo un leve sonrojo en este

-Bueno, si ah pasado un tiempo.-Bombon y Bellota saludaron a Cody y los 4 comenzaron a hablar mientras que caminaban hacia el patio.

-Es hermoso y es muy grande y tiene muchos arboles y flores!.-Dijo iluminada la Celeste, a lo que una lluvia de…tierra? Interrumpió su momento de admiración

-Pero que demonios!.-Grito la verde mientras se cubría.

-Cody esto suele pasar en esta escuela?.-Pregunto extrañada la Rosada mientras se refugiaba con sus brazos.

-Pues no, no que yo recuerde, a menos que.-Para de hablar al ver que la tierra deja de caer y se escuchan unas risas.-Lo debí suponer…

-Que cosa?.-Pregunto inocentemente Burbuja, pero Cody no alcanzo a responder pues el inspector había salido al patio muy alterado gritando

-BAJEN EN ESTE MOMENTO DEMONIOS!

-Y si no que?.-Dijo un chico desde el techo de la escuela.

-Me veré obligado a llamarlo!

-NO, NO, NO, NO!.-Dijeron los 3 bajando de un salto a lo que el inspector sonrió triunfalmente.

-No se les ocurra volver a hacer otra estupidez como esa oyeron! O les ira mal.-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y volvía a entrar.

-Bombon, ellos son los que creo que son?.-Dijo la Verde con los ojos abiertos con impresión.

-P.. Parece que si.-Dijo la ojirosa con la misma impresión que su hermana.

-Que hacen ellos aquí!.-Dijo alterada Burbuja, al fin algo además de Cody llamaba su atención.

-Bueno ellos estudian aquí, están en el mismo grado que nosotras pero en la clase B, son los más desordenados de la escuela, me sorprende que aún no los hayan expulsado, bueno solo les diré que mejor no se les acerquen, ya saben se podrían meter en problemas…

-Por eso los tarados de los Rowdy se habían desaparecido, y pensamos que habían muerto o algo así .-Dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos

-Oigan chicas mejor vamos a otra parte, están mirando hacia acá.-Dijo Cody algo nervioso, a el no le gustaban los problemas.-Muy tarde…

-Pero si son las Supertontas, que les paso? Ahora están más feas que antes.-Dijo Brick acercándose a las chicas

-Cállate oligofrénico, lo dices como si fueras muy lindo, chicas mejor vámonos, no tenemos porque hablarles.-Dijo Bombon cruzándose de brazos y girándose a lo que Brick sonrió y se puso enfrente de ella apuntándole a un grupo de chicas

-Ves a todas esas chicas? Piensan que somos los más guapos de la escuela y darían lo que fuera por salir con nosotros, Hetze .-Dijo el Rojo mirándola desafiantemente

-Deben de tener problemas a la vista, y se dice Hexe.-Dijo Bombon mirando triunfalmente a Brick, para luego decir.-Groß unbeholfen.-Haciendo que el RRB se cruzara de brazos.

-Veo que siguen igual de revoltosos que cuando tenían 5, maduren de una vez.-Dijo la del medio mirando seriamente a los RRB.

-Prefiero ser molesto antes que amargado, que te paso Bellotita que no te alegras de vernos?.-Dijo Butch burlonamente.

-Y se supone que me debería alegrar? Sabes que Butch lo que siento por ti no se puede expresar con palabras, así que vomitare, después de todo es casi lo mismo no?

-Ten cuidado que el otro día estaban buscando a un simio perdido del zoo, no te vallan a confundir con el.-Bellota al oír esto le dio una patada en la cara a Butch dejándole una marca roja.-Mi hermoso rostro!.-Dijo el pelinegro viendo como la chica reía tirada en el piso a lo que Butch la agarro del pelo y la lanzo contra un árbol quedando colgada en una rama.

-Ahora si pareces simio! Jajajaja

-YA BASTA!, si siguen así alguien a salir lastimado.-Dijo Burbuja abrazando a Cody

-Llorona!.-Dijo Boomer sacándole la lengua a Burbuja.

-Enserio tienes 13?.-Pregunto Cody en defensa de Burbuja

-Y a ti que?.-Dijo acercándose violentamente al chico.-Tienes algún problema?

-Pues si, no me gusten que molesten a mis amigos.-Dijo poniéndose firme.

-No sabía que las chicas ahora tenían guardaespaldas.-Dijo empujando a Cody sin controlar su fuerza, dejándolo en el piso.

-Boomer! Acaso tienes aire en lugar de cerebro?.-Decía la rubia levantando a Cody que estaba adolorido por lo fuerte de su caída.

-Disculpa Cody, no me controle.-Dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano al chico.

-Que?, le estas pidiendo disculpas?.-Dijo Burbuja, con los ojos abiertos

-Es lo que se hace o no?

-Si, pero ustedes no lo hacen, es decir, son malos no?

-Eso ya fue.-Dijo el pelirrojo que estaba atento a lo que pasaba.

-Entonces porque nos siguen fastidiando!.-Grito enfurecida la Verde

-Bueno por la simple razón de que nos gusta molestarlas.-Dijo Butch con una sonrisa, haciendo tiritar el ojo de Bellota.

-Yo me voy esto no tiene sentido

-Donde vas.-Dijo Butch siguiendo a Bellota

-A molestar, nose…

-Te acompaño

-No

-Eso es un si para mi…-Decían mientras se alejaban

-Bueno Cody vamos a otra parte a hablar.-Dijo la rubia dulcemente mientras caminaba y Cody la seguia.

-Boomer, vamos a hacerle una broma al director.-Dijo el chico de ojos rojos

-No, yo le dije a…Patrick que le daría la tarea así que, no puedo

-Es el primer día y no teníamos tareas, y Patrick falto hoy.

-Bueno, tengo algo más que hacer.-Dijo el rubio mientras salía del lugar.

-Podemos ir a la biblioteca…si quieres…

-Claro que no, estar contigo arruinaría mi imagen, además yo si tengo otras cosas que hacer

-A si?, como que?

-No te tengo que dar explicaciones

-Si tienes

-No

-Si

-QUE NO!

-Si

-Si

-Esta bien ahora dime

-Funcionaba con Boomer.-Murmullo entre dientes.-Iré a hacer las cosas que tenia que hacer, así que no me molestes!

-Bueno, diviértete con tu amigo imaginario.-Dijo la Rosada viendo como Brick se alejaba.-[Y si…No, como piensas que lo vas a seguir, si te descubre te mata, pero no pasara nada si echo un vistazo o si?].-Pensó la Rosada mientras volaba ligeramente tras de Brick, tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. El rojo se dirigía hacia un lugar bastante apartado de los demás, había una fuente tras unos arbustos por lo que era difícil verla, también había una pared con un gran rosal que parecía no dejar de crecer hacia arriba, Brick se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba frente a la fuente y Bombon se escondió en las ramas de este. Brick comenzó a hablar entre dientes mientras, jugueteaba con una pequeña pelota saltarina..

-Malditas chicas, me quitaron a mis hermanos, ahora que voy a hacer?, los hipnotizaron, en cualquier momento los atacaran por la espalda, maldito sea el día en que las crearon, y esa Bombon que se cree! Piensa que me va a atrapar con.-Dejando de susurrar.-con… esos ojos, ese cabello, y.. y esa sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta. PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO!

**Mientras tanto en la copa del árbol**

-Que esta diciendo?.-Se dijo para si misma mientras trataba de escuchar mejor

-Y esa Bombon que se cree! Piensa que …-Bombon no pudo terminar de escuchar lo que decía Brick porque una ardilla comenzó a saltar sobre su cabeza.

-Hablando bajito,-Vete! Trato de oír lo que dice de mi!, Vete ardillita mala, vete!.-Pierde el equilibrio y se cae sobre Brick.-Aaaaah, auch!

-Hay! TEN MÁS CUIDADO! Que? De donde saliste tu, te dije que no me siguieras!

-P…Perdón yo, yo…-Se distrajo mirando los ojos de Brick.-Yo...-Sacudiendo la cabeza.-No te estaba siguiendo!, solo me subí a ese árbol, para, hablar con las ardillas!

-Claro y tu piensas que soy tonto?...Mejor no respondas, y quítate de encima!.-Dijo Brick, haciendo que Bombon se sonrojara al ver que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Brick.

-Oh, perdón.-Parándose.- Y que es este lugar?

-Ah, aquí vengo con mis hermanos, a veces cuando no queremos entrar a clases, casi nadie lo conoce

-Ah, es muy bonito.-Un silencio inundo el lugar, no era incomodo, pero tampoco era agradable, Bombon estaba mirando las rosas tratando de pensar en algo para acabar con el silencio, de pronto miro a Brick, el cual no despistaba la vista de la saltarina.-[Que tierno se ve…].-pensó la Rosada, de pronto Brick levanto la mirada y Bombon rápidamente miro para otro lado, Brick soltó una sonrisa, se había dado cuenta.- Y como es eso de que ya no son malos?

-Bueno es que hace unos años decidimos abandonar a El y tratar de volver a empezar, ya que siempre se desquitaba con nosotros cuando algo no le resultaba, y ser malo ya no era tan divertido como antes, entonces cuando tratamos de escaparnos, este imbécil amenazo con destruirnos, después de todo era nuestro tutor por así decirlo, y fue como llegamos a un acuerdo

-Como entonces siguen asociados a El?

-No tan así, la verdad es que el nos daría libertad absoluta, si nosotros lográbamos destruirlas, y fue cuando paso eso…

-Si me acuerdo, y de hay no los volvimos a ver, pero entonces si no lo lograron?

-A eso voy, El se rio en nuestras caras, diciendo que éramos unos débiles, entonces se me ocurrió rebelarme, y mis hermanos hacían lo mismo, hasta que un día se canso de nosotros y nos echo, pero antes nos torturo de una manera aterradora.

-Que les hizo?

-NOS METIO A LA ESCUELA!, a esta maldita cárcel, además busco la más estricta, y por eso nunca nos expulsan, los tiene sobornados, y no podemos faltar, porque si lo hacemos volveremos con El ¬¬

-Valla que tortura! La escuela es un templo de conocimiento y bla, bla, bla.. .-Sin parar de hablar, Brick solo la miro, se paro, se sacudió y comenzó a caminar por el pasto.

-A donde vas?

-Lejos de ti

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta.-Se puso rápidamente junto a el.-Pero a mi nadie me deja hablando sola!

-Yo soy nadie.

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres.-Bombón, caminaba con la cabeza agachada, Brick no le tomo importancia, ya que caminaba de lo más tranquilo posible…

…

Burbuja y Cody estaban sentados en el pasto hablando de la vida y atrás de unos arbustos de por hay, estaba Boomer.

-Cody, no te ah pasado más eso? Ya sabes.-Hablándole al oído.- Lo de transformarte.

-[Que le dijo?].-Se dijo el rubio que se escondía para si mismo.

-No, la verdad es que no, la ultima vez que me paso fue cuando estábamos en el parque.

-[Que le paso…]

-Te acuerdas, como te tranquilice?

-[A que te refieres con ´´te tranquilice´´]

-Como olvidarlo uff, ninguna otra persona se atrevía a hacerlo, bueno los entiendo, después de todo media casi 2 metros.

-[Que?].-Se desmaya

-Escuchaste eso?.-Pregunto la rubia mirando hacia atrás

**Fin del capitulo 2**

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo? Trate de no hacerlo muy obvio jeje, como se habrán dado cuenta mezcle un poco de las ppg normales con las ppgz, la verdad es que tenía planeado hacerla un poco diferente y mezclar otras cosas también, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos, quizas...**

**CHAU!**

**Espero sus reviews C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Yo de nuevo! xP Gracias por los reviews siempre que veo que tengo uno nuevo me da un hiper-taldo me alegran el día C: **

**Cierto! cuando se abre [ significa que piensan y cuando se abre un # es para n/a, olvide ponerlo en el primer capitulo xP**

**Bueno aquí el Capitulo 3 Disfrútenlo! ^^**

* * *

-No escuche nada.-Dijo Cody, haciendo que Burbuja se volviese a incorporar.-Debió ser tu imaginación.- Le mostro una sonrisa, tratando de calmarla, en realidad Cody si había escuchado algo, pero no quería arruinar ese momento con su _amiga._ Así siguieron hablando como si nada durante un rato, mientras detrás de los arbustos el rubio abría los ojos de a poco.

-Que paso?.-Dijo levantándose, para luego recordar que no debía ser visto, para su mala suerte ya era muy tarde pues ya tenía 2 miradas azules posadas sobre el, una era dulce y confundida y la otra era de odio y desprecio.

-Boomer que haces aquí?.-Dijo la Burbuja parándose y acercándose al chico que estaba atónito frente a la situación en que se encontraba, sin saber que responder.

-Yo…

-Habla de una vez.-Dijo fríamente el chico que se puso junto a Burbuja y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo apegándola a su costado, provocando un sonrojo en esta y una mirada llena de celos por parte del RRB

-Yo, me caí cuando pasaba volando por este lugar y quede inconsciente y luego desperté.-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pero estas bien?.-Soltándose de Cody y acercándose a Boomer.-No te hiciste daño?.-Cody se cruzo de brazos y Boomer sonrió triunfante

-No, por suerte, solo me duele un poco la cabeza

-Hay pobrecito.-Decía Burbuja mirándolo tiernamente

-HAAAAY! Me duele todo!.-Chillo Cody tirándose al piso, llamando la atención de la rubia

-CODY!.-Poniéndose rápidamente junto a el.-Te tomaste los medicamentos? Sabes que te dieron en alta con esa condición.-Decía mientras le tomaba la mano

-AAAAAAH! Mi pierna!.-Grito esta vez Boomer

-Pero que…-Dijo la celeste dándose vuelta y viendo como la pierna del rubio sangraba.-QUE TE PASO!.-Poniéndose nuevamente con este.

-Un…este…UNA ARDILLA!, si una ardilla rabiosa me mordió, si eso paso

-Mi brazo!

-Mi espalda!

-Mi hígado!

-Mi apéndice!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAN TAN TORPES!.-Grito la rubia agarrándose la cabeza por el estrés sorprendiendo a los 2 que se dejaron de mirar de frente para prestarle atención a la chica.-Mejor vamos a la enfermería…

…

Bellota caminaba tranquilamente acaparando la atención de uno que otro chico, esta simplemente los ignoraba…Butch iba tras de ella mirándola de pies a cabeza, cada movimiento que realizaba lo captaba, como si fuera una de esas cámaras de vigilancia, muchos lo miraban como si fuese un psicópata que en cualquier momento la violaría pues, realmente eso parecía, Bellota no se había percatado de esto hasta que noto que algunos miraban con preocupación, se voltio rápidamente y noto que Butch estaba mirando donde se suponía debía estar su trasero, este levanto la mirada lentamente con la cara roja, lo que causo a Bellota soltara una risa que trato de ocultar.

-No vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera! Cerdo.-Se volteo y sonrió

-No te estaba mirando a ti! Estaba mirando el piso!.-Respondió aun rojo mirando hacia el lado para distraerse, no era tan fácil, sentía como un ojo se le iba hacia el cuerpo de Bellota.-[Si sigo así me quedare trucho, mejor miro con los 2 ojos… Como se vera Bellota con unas calzas bien ajustadas, o como se vera sin ellas…Maldición! Por que tienes que ser tan, TU! Maldita Bellota, malditas hormonas y maldita mente pervertida!].-Butch sacudió la cabeza y sintió como sus mejillas ardían con más intensidad y sentía que en cualquier momento su nariz comenzaría a sangrar, tenía que pensar en otra cosa rápido.-Bellota…-Dijo en voz alta para luego pensar.-[Enserio estoy pensando que soy retrasado,** _y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?_**, Brick que demonios haces en mis pensamientos, _**Nada**,_ un momento si estas en mis pensamientos, es porque yo estoy pensando en ti, **_naah enserio? Oye y que haces pensando en mi acaso te gusto?_**, Serás idiota, claro que no, oye deje de pensar en el trasero de Bellota!, soy genial,un momento me lo acabo de recordar, _**la verdad es que si esta bien buena…, **_CALLATE INFELIZ Y SAL DE AQUÍ, es raro!].-Se da una cachetada a si mismo

-Butch…La gente esta mirando.-Dijo la chica agachando la cabeza, pues todos se habían dado cuenta como Butch se había quedado mirando a la nada, babeando con la boca abierta durante un rato, hasta que se dio la cachetada

-Ah? TU Y TU TRASERO TIENEN LA CULPA!.-Grito llamando aún más la atención

-Que? Entonces admites que me estabas mirando el trasero! Pervertido!.-Le pega en la cabeza

-A mi nadie me golpea sin recibir un golpe de vuelta!.-Dijo dándole una patada en el estomago, haciendo que Bellota se enfureciera y le diera un golpe en la entrepierna y así fue como la pelea se comenzó a volver cada vez más grande, Butch y Bellota lanzaban poderes a la diestra y siniestra, solo se podía ver como dos estelas una verde oscuro y otra verde claro se movían de un lado para otro formando leves explosiones, las personas se empezaron a juntar a presenciar el espectáculo, hasta que…

-Pero que tenemos aquí? Felicidades! Ustedes 2 se ganaron una entrada en primera fila a la oficina del director.-Dijo el inspector mirando con odio a los verdes los cuales fueron sin protestar, no querían más problemas, ya en la oficina del director se sentaron afuera a esperar, estaban todos despeinados y sus uniformes tenían uno que otro rasguño, se sentaron uno en cada extremo de la fila de sillas negras las cuales estaban en frente de la gran puerta que tenia un vidrio oscuro que decía con letras blancas **DIRECTOR**, cuando esta se abrió, apareció la secretaria con unas carpetas en la mano, extendió la mano hacía el interior de la oficina dando un paso a un lado para que pudiesen pasar, ya dentro esta salió y cerro la puerta, tomaron asiento y un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente, exageradamente alto, de hombros gruesos, estaba muy derecho, tenia corte militar y vestía un traje de corbata, tenia las manos en la espalda y estaba mirando por la ventana

-Me informaron que ustedes hicieron un agujero de 3 metros en el pavimento, volaron una parte de la zona verde y aplastaron un nido de pájaros y a 2 ardillas.-Dijo fríamente el hombre sin voltearse.-…Saben lo que costara reparar todo el daño que le hicieron al establecimiento, sin mencionar el tiempo que se empleara?, Esto merece la expulsión inmediata!.-El hombre volteo tenía el seño fruncido, pero al ver de quien se trataba solo se limito a bajar la mirada.-Pero como es el primer día hay dos formas de salir de este embrollo, pagan o se quedan limpiando durante una semana cada uno de los salones de la escuela, eso disminuiría los gastos del personal y cubriría la deuda.

-Y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

-Aprox. 1500 dólares srta. Utonium .-Al decir esto a los dos se les callo la mandíbula, Bellota cerro los ojos y dijo

-Yo me quedare

-Estas loca?

-Oh que piensas que tengo 1000 dólares? El profesor me matara si le pido esa cantidad de dinero

-Esta bieen yo también me quedare…

-Los espero a la salida aquí mismo, y Butch dígale a sus hermanos que su tutor llamo y quiere que se comuniquen con el…

-No se preocupe…Yo les digo.-Dijo el verde para luego lanzarle una mirada al director que lo dejo tiritando, salieron de la oficina y notaron que habían tocado así que se dirigieron a sus salones sin decir ni una palabra, aunque en el fondo se estaban maldiciendo mutuamente.

…

Bombon y Brick seguían caminando sin hablarse, de pronto Brick río

-Es un milagro, estas callada!.-Dijo Brick burlonamente esperando respuesta pero Bombon solo giro los ojos.- Que pasa rosadita? Te enojaste, bueno no es novedad en ti.- Intento nuevamente, se empezaba a desesperar.- OYE! Estas gorda, apestas y tienes la cara mas fea que Mojo Jojo enfermo!...Nada? Enserio? Ni si quiera una cachetada?.-Ahora si era el colmo, lo estaba ignorando?.-[Ahora ya se como se sintió cuando la ignore, no me arrepiento, la hice enojarse eso es bueno, si tan bueno que ahora te ignora, piensa, que puedes hacer para que te hable...Un momento, YA SE! esto nunca falla…].-Brick se puso en frente de Bombon la tomo de un poco más debajo de sus hombros, se la acerco, la miro a los ojos y le dijo.-Discúlpame.

Bombon se hipnotizo con esos ojos carmesí que la estaban mirando, su respiración se volvió más agitada, nunca había estado tan cerca de Brick, normalmente le hubiese roto la cara, pero esta vez se notaba diferente, se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios, provocando que Brick quitara su aspecto serio, ahora el estaba encantado, primera vez que le pasaba pues generalmente cuando le hacia eso a una chica ella terminaba desmayada o besándolo, la pelirroja no movía sus ojos ni un poquito, de pronto noto que la penetrante mirada roja se volvía torpe, como si estuviera nervioso, enseguida se aprovecho de la situación, le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla delicadamente poniendo al chico mas nervioso aún, este trago en seco…

-Brick, eres tan especial, sabes que me gustas mucho …-El rojo sonrió de lado, al escuchar a Bombon decir esas palabras.-Pero si no fuera porque también eres un engreído, torpe, amorfo, arrastrado y terco, quizás te daría una oportunidad, y conste que dije quizás.-Dijo empujándolo para separarse de el, para luego sonreírle.-Vamos ya tocaron o te vas a quedar hay con cara de tonto?, espera no se de que me preocupo si esa cara la tienes siempre

-Eso fue malvado.-Dijo tras de la rosada con tono simpático

-Venganza por decirme que me parecía a Mojo.- Le respondió sacándole la lengua, ambos se fueron riendo hasta llegar cada uno a su salón. Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo común para las chicas, Bombon presto atención a partir de la mitad de la clase, estaba bastante distraída pensando en Brick, Bellota durmió con la escusa de que tenia que ahorrar energía para la tarde ya que se tendría que quedar y Burbuja no se presento por estar cuidando a los 2 heridos ya que por alguna extraña razón las enfermeras desaparecieron (en realidad Boomer le pago a un chico para que las encerrara en un armario) y ella se ofreció a quedarse con ellos.

**Fin del capitulo 3**

* * *

**Disculpen que sea más corto que los otros, es que me falta inspiración T-T Si tienen alguna duda o critica solo díganlo ^^**

**Bueno y creo que no tengo nada más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, si ustedes quieren xP**

**CHAU!**

**Espero sus reviews :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Ya se que con lo que demore en subir no merezco su respeto T.T pero es que tenía el capitulo listo cuando se me apago el computador y se me borro todo, entonces tuve que empezar de nuevo, además de que estoy pensando en algunos one-shoots y unos nuevos fics y para que la idea no se perdiera los escribí, bueno ya no los aburro más con las escusas aqui esta el capitulo**

**Disfrutenlo!  
**

**Ningún**** personaje de las Powerpuff Girls me pertenece**

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente, y al momento de salir, todos se fueron a sus casas menos Butch y Bellota. El director les ordeno que por hoy limpiaran los salones de 3° a 6° (Todas los cursos se dividen en 3 clases A, B, C, por lo tanto son 3 salones por clase).

-Comienza limpiando los bancos.-Le decía mientras tomaba la escoba y comenzaba a barrer

-Que asco, esta lleno de chicles!

-Hay pareces niña tanto que te quejas.

-Vuele a decirme eso y te parto la cara.

-Si me tocas un pelo yo…-Sin despistarse de lo que hacia.

-Tu que.-Estaba tras de ella

-YO!...-Dándose vuelta, provocando que se miraran fijamente

-Tu?.-Acercándose

-E…este yo.-Nerviosa

-Que pasa te pongo…nerviosa?.-Casi tocándose

-Sueña!.-Empujándolo y dándose vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.-[Dios que fue eso, casi, casi me besa?].-Pensó la azabache un poco sonrojada.

-Si sueño contigo, tendría pesadillas.

-Deja de hablar y limpia!.-Dijo lanzándole el borrador

-Oblígame!.-Dijo lanzándole una silla haciendo enojar más a la chica la cual se le tira encima y le golpea la cara contra el banco

-Ahora trabaja!.-Dándose vuelta para volver a limpiar

-Y si no?-La toma del brazo, la da vuelta y la toma de la cintura.

-Suéltame.-sonrojada

-Segura que quieres eso?.-Mirándola a los ojos

-N…-Sacudiendo la cabeza.-Si, suéltame ahora o voy a ponerme a gritar!

-Ok, te suelto, no tienes porque alterarte era solo un juego

-PUES NO ME GUSTAN ESOS JUEGOS!

-Amargada.-Dijo Butch entre dientes a lo que Bellota solo giro los ojos y volvió tomar la escoba, decidieron separarse para así terminar más rápido. Limpiaron todo y se dirigieron al despacho del director para avisarle que ya habían terminado.

…

**En el depto. De los RRB**

-JAMAS HABIA ESTADO MÁS FELIZ DE LLEGAR A ESTA POCILGA!.-Exclamo Butch abriendo la puerta de golpe haciendo tiritar todo el edificio, dentro estaba su hermano menor sentado en un sofá verde mirando con atención el televisor que estaba apagado, Butch no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Brick con la cabeza adentro del refrigerador moviendo algunas cosas.

-Al fin llegaste Butch.-Dijo saliendo y lanzándole un refresco al moreno

-Si…-Dijo este abriendo el refresco, viendo como su hermano bebía, luego desvió la mirada y se encontró con una caja de cereales los ´´Himtasticos!´´.-CIERTO!

-Que paso?

-El director me dijo que Him quería hablar con nosotros

-Lo llamare, quizás que quiera esta vez el idiota.-Dijo Brick metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y sacando un extraño artefacto rojo.-Him.-Al decir esto el artefacto comenzó a brillar y una nube de humo rojo apareció acompañada de una música psicodélica.

-Mmmmh Hasta que se deciden a llamarme muchachooos.-Dijo la irritante voz de Him

-Butch apaga eso.-Dijo Brick mirando de reojo a Butch que estaba con una radio.

-Disculpa es la costumbre.-Butch apretó el botón y la música se detuvo

-Bueno y que diablos quieres?.-Pregunto fríamente el oji-rojo

-Antes, quiero que llamen a su hermano

-BOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.-Grito Butch

-Que paso? Estaba viendo mi programa favorito!.-Dijo Boomer entrando a la cocina con el seño fruncido.-AH! Que haces tu aquí!

-Ahora sí, les explico, me di cuenta de que las chicas están en su escuela y les quería proponer…

-No nos interesa.-Dijo Brick

-Yo creo que si les interesa mis niños, es su oportunidad!, cuando no estén mirando las atacan y las destruyen de una vez, nunca se los había puesto tan fácil!

-No podemos, es decir ni si quiera pasamos tiempo con ellas.-Respondió Butch

-A mi no me engañan estuve observando como mirabas a esa apestosa, también vi que casi la besas.-Al decir esto sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos causando un notable enrojecimiento en el pálido rostro de Butch.-Y ustedes 2 no se hagan que estaban iguales y tu Boomer, mira tu pierna no puedo creer que uno de mis hijos se haya echo esa herida para llamar la atención de una muchacha, bueno siempre supe que eras el más débil, es más no se ni para que te reviví, no eres más que un simple…-Se calla al recibir una patada en el rostro por parte del rubio que lo miraba con ira.-MOCOSO INSOLENTE.-Levantando la mano para devolverle el golpe

-Tu ya no eres nuestro padre Him, porque no te vas y nos dejas tranquilos de una buena vez?.-Dijo Brick parando el golpe de Him

-Son unos ingratos yo que les di la vida, un hogar, y los ayude siempre que lo necesitaron y así me lo pagan! Pero no importa, además, en eso te equivocas mi pequeño rojito, yo puedo matarlos cuando quiera, pero por el momento no lo hare, quiero verlos sufrir.-Al decir esto un humo rojo se esparció por todo el lugar y cuando se disperso Him no estaba

-Ese tipo nunca se cansara…Además yo no me junto con esas bobas!.-Dijo Brick defendiendo su orgullo

-Yo tampoco…-Dijo Butch al igual que su hermano

-Ni yo! Es más me hice esta herida peleando con unos chicos…-Mintió Boomer

-Si yo pase todo el día molestando al director!.-Dijo Brick

-Y yo rayando los baños.-Menciono Butch esta vez Butch

-Mejor me iré a ver televisión el programa debe de estar por terminar.-Diciendo esto, Boomer volvió al sofá, seguido por sus hermanos que lo observaban desde la puerta de la cocina

-Deberíamos preocuparnos?.-Dijo Butch mirando a su hermano menor

-Nah, mejor trae la cámara…

**En la casa de las chicas…**

-Bellota, Bellota, Bellota, Bellota, Bellota, Bellota, Bellota…

-QUE QUIERES!

-Te quiero mostrar el retrato que hize...-Dijo Burbuja sosteniendo un lienzo (Había tomado clases de Arte)

-No me interesa

-Solo voltea.-Bellota seguía inmóvil viendo televisión.-voltea, voltea, voltea, voltea, voltea…

-Esta bien!.-Bellota giro su cuerpo miro por 1 segundo el retrato y volvió a su posición anterior.-Esta horrible

-Oye! Me esforcé haciéndolo…ERES MALA!

-Yo no soy mala, soy sincera o que querías que te mintiera?

-SI!

-Chicas, ya no discutan y escuchen.-Dijo Bombon poniéndose frente al televisor apagándolo.

-ESTABA VIENDO ESO!

-No me importa, miren esta es la nueva estrategia de combate…-Decía apuntando una pizarra con líneas rosadas, verdes y celestes.

-No lo entiendo.-Dijo la rubia inclinando la cabeza

-Si Bombon, ya se te acabaron las buenas ideas, además ya casi ni nos llaman…

-Pero nunca se sabe cuando nos necesitaran!.-Dijo Bombon dedicándole una sonrisa a sus hermanas que estaban serias.-Anímense!, les explicare, ven este punto de aquí…-Bombon comenzó a explicar mientras sus hermanas la escuchaban aburridas

**En algún otro lugar**

-No saben como detesto a esas estúpidas, son tan…ugh! No puedo esperar para sacarle la cabeza a cada una lentamente…

-Ya cálmate si quieres vencerlas debes tener paciencia, señor puede ser que todavía no sea tiempo…-Dijo la mujer de cabellos de serpiente y buena figura

-DE QUE HABLAS SEDUSA! Yo las destruiré, algo que si no me equivoco, tu no pudiste hacer, ninguno de ustedes montón de fracasados pudo hacer!.

-Cuida tu boca, que sin este ´´montón de fracasados´´ no serias nadie, además yo no las pude haber derrotado en cualquier momento, pero no lo hice, no ensuciare mis bellas manos con la sangre de esas bobas.-Dijo la chica de vestidos finos y cabello esponjado mirándose las uñas.

-Si como no…Pero tu también piensa, si es que puedes, sin mi seguirían sin hacer nada.

-Tiene razón, ahora si que somos malos, venceremos a las chicas superpoderosas!.-Dijo la ameba más pequeña y de gorra negra

-Así es Junior, por fin seremos grandes villanos, no jefe?.-Dijo esta vez la ameba alta y de gorro marrón.

-Por supuesto que si Slim, seremos temidos y conocidos por todos!.-Concluyo el jefe

-Se nota que son principiantes.-Dijo el chico de piel verde seguido por su grupo que respondió en forma afirmativa, de pronto un estruendoso sonido se escucho en toda la habitación.

-PERO QUE HACE ESTE MONO AQUÍ!.-Grito Fuzzy levantando a Mojo desde la capa

-Yo Mojo Jojo, no fui invitado a esta reunión, así que yo Mojo Jojo por ser el villano más poderoso de todos decidí venir por mi cuenta!

-No te invitamos porque siempre lo arruinas todo simio tonto!

-Yo Mojo Jojo soy más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos! Invitaron hasta a la banda ameba, que son organismos incapaces de idear un plan malvado, un plan malvado para destruir a las chicas superpoderosas!, un plan malvado para adueñarse de la ciudad, un plan malvado para…

-Ya cállate! Llévense a ese engendro de aquí!.-Grito un extraño hombre, a lo que la banda Gangrena tomo a Mojo y lo arrastraron fuera del lugar.- Ahora todos comiencen a prepararse, porque con la ayuda de este ser, la ciudad de Saltadilla nos pertenecerá! Y así seguiremos hasta adueñarnos del mundo y crear nuestro imperio de maldad!.-Todos los monstruos y villanos estaban presentes aclamado a aquel hombre que les prometía la gloria, todos a excepción de Mojo Jojo, Him y los RRB…

**Al día siguiente en la escuela**

-Adiós profesor!.-Dijo Burbuja dándole un beso en la mejilla al profesor para luego salir

-Nos vemos en la tarde.-Dijo Bombon tomando su bolso y saliendo

-No quiero ir.-Dijo Bellota tomando su tostada y su bolso, para salir sin ánimos

-Que les vaya bien!.-Grito el profesor desde la entrada moviendo su mano en señal de despedida mientras veía como las chicas se alejaban. Cuando llegaron a la escuela entraron y se encontraron con los RRB.

-Hola chicos!.-Saludo amablemente Burbuja, pero…

-Ha ha ha! Que crees que haces?.-Dijo Brick mirando con burla a la chica

-Los saludo!.-Volvio a decir animosa la chica

-Y por que? Es decir, ni si quiera somos amigos.-Dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño

-Que malos son tus hermanos Boomer, tu si eres mi amigo, cierto?.-Dijo sonriéndole al chico

-Como crees! Tu eres una niñita tonta, yo no me junto con personas como tu, o que pensabas? Que porque ayer hablamos un poco íbamos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo? Estas loca.-Dijo riendo junto a sus hermanos

-OYE NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI HERMANA #$/&%#!.-Grito Bellota a punto de golpear a Boomer

-Bellota calmate!.-Dijo Bombon sosteniendo a su hermana

-Si Bellota calmate, tienes que ir a recoger flores con tus hermanitas!.-Dijo Brick sin parar de reír.

-Sabes que, mejor mátalos y si quieres te ayudo!.-Dijo Bombon soltando a Bellota y abalanzándose sobre los chicos para golpearlos junto a la azabache

-Ya no peleen! Chicas ya basta!.-Dijo Burbuja tratando de separarlos

-Si, no ven que la nenita va a llorar.-Dijo Butch mientras detenía un golpe de Bombon y reía, los chicos seguían peleando y Burbuja estaba chillando para separarlos, pero una mano se puso en su boca y la llevo a un pasillo vacío.

-No grites, por favor, no grites!.-Dijo el chico quitándole la mano de la boca a Burbuja la cual lo miraba con enojada

-Como te saliste de la pelea sin que te vieran? Y porque me trajiste aquí!

-Nunca estuve peleando cuando vi que las chicas iban a explotar me corrí, y te traje aquí para decirte que no quería decirte todas esas cosas, discúlpame…-Dijo Boomer dejando a la rubia confundida

-Pero entonces porque las dijiste!

-Por mis hermanos…

-Ya entiendo, sabes? Pensé que eras diferente, pero no, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.-Dicho esto Burbuja se dio la vuelta para volver con sus hermanas.-CHICAS! Si no quieren que las castiguen déjenlos!.-Decía tirando a sus hermanas que estaban en el piso torturando a Butch y a Brick

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena seguir, es decir míralos.-Dijo Bombon levantándose y mirando a Butch y a Brick que estaban todos doblados en el piso

-Y que eso les enseñe a no hablarnos de esa manera!.-Exclamo Bellota triunfante mientras se paraba y se sacudía las manos, de pronto un chico se le acerco.

-Oye Bellota, vi lo que le hiciste a esos tipos, la verdad es que nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlos, jeje y yo te quería preguntar si querías hacer algo después de la escuela, es decir solo si quieres…-Dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Bueno, justo después de clases no puedo, porque me tengo que quedar limpiando con ese idiota de Butch pero después de eso estoy libre.-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico, mientras veía como Butch se ponía verde de envidia, cuando el chico se alejó después de un rato de charla Bombon y Burbuja se acercaron a su hermana con una sonrisa picara…

-Bombon, ya sabes la ultima?.-Dijo Burbuja mirando a Bombon

-No, cuéntame Burbuja que paso?.-Le respondió riendo

-BELLOTA TIENE UNA CITA!.-Dicho esto ambas comenzaron a reír mientras que Bellota las miraba con odio y con la cara roja

-Ya maduren! Además no es una cita, es una salida de conocidos...-Dijo defendiéndose

-Claro como digas, oye mejor entremos a clases que ya tocaron hace un rato.-Dijo la peli naranja #n/a:Feliz Daphane? xD# caminando hacia el salón junto a sus hermanas. Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el recreo

-Hola Bombon.-Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos morados que se acercó a la ppg

-Hola…Como sabes mi nombre?.-Pregunto extrañada

-Bueno toda la escuela lo conoce, al igual que el de tus hermanas, es decir además de que tienen superpoderes, son las únicas que se enfrentaron a los Rowdy, todos les temían y las chicas estaban locas por ellos por ser los malos de la escuela, pero ustedes les dieron su merecido y creo que eso cambiara un poco las cosas.-Dijo sonriéndole

-Así que el estúpido de Brick no mentía con lo de las chicas…-Dijo mirando al piso seriamente

-Pasa algo?

-Ah, no nada, jeje.-Respondió saliendo de su trance.-Cierto no me has dicho quien eres?

-Yo soy Camilo, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, soy de segundo por eso no me has visto en tu clase

-Un gusto Camilo…

De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento paso por todo el patio de la escuela y del cielo comenzó a salir un humo negro que hizo toser a todo el mundo, después de eso el humo cambio su dirección dirigiéndose al bosque

-CHICAS! Vamos a ver que es esa cosa.-Dijo Bombon mirando a sus hermanas que estaban mirando como el humo se alejaba, las 3 salieron del lugar dirigiéndose al bosque.-Se detuvo…Niñas, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Bombon no seas paranoica, mejor vamos y le damos unas buenas patadas, para que sepa que no puede volver a esta ciudad! Estaba esperando que pasara algo así.-Dijo Bellota tronándose los dedos para ir a gran velocidad donde esa cosa.

-BELLOTA NO!.-Grito Bombon al ver lo que hacía su hermana, Bellota atravesó dejándole un gran agujero en medio, después de esto se volvió a regenerar volviéndose más grande, quiso hacerlo de nuevo pero al entrar en contacto con el monstruo choco sin poder atravesarlo, comenzó a patearlo pero era como estar golpeando un metal

-Es imposible!.-Grito Bellota acercándose a sus hermanas

-Solo hay que…-Comenzó a decir la líder pero es interrumpida por 3 estelas que impactaron al mismo tiempo contra el monstruo haciendo lo caer

-RAPIDO BOBAS! ATAQUENLO AHORA QUE SU ESCUDO SE DESTRUYO!.-Ordeno el oji-rojo lanzándole rayos rojos al extraño ser, las chicas se sorprendieron por un momento pero atendieron rápidamente ante la orden, juntos comenzaron a disparar provocando que el monstruo fuera disminuyendo hasta terminar reducido a nada

-Eso te enseñara!.-Dijo Butch apuntando a la zona en la que se encontraba el monstruo antes de destruirlo

-Por qué?.-Pregunto Bombon mirando a los chicos que celebraban su victoria

-Porque que?.-Dijo Brick poniéndose serio

-Nos ayudaron…-Respondió Bellota, los RRB al darse cuenta de lo que habían echo se pusieron rojos al darse cuenta de lo que habían echo.

-Eso fue porque sabíamos que unas niñitas tontas como ustedes no podrían solas!.-Exclamo Boomer a lo que Burbuja movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

-Si, además nos iban a molestar todo el tiempo si las dejábamos morir, sería estresante.-Dijo Brick cruzado de brazos

-Además, quizás si logro que no destruyan la escuela me quiten esa tortura de cada tarde.-Menciono Butch

-Bueno si dicen que somos tan débiles, hagamos una carrera, haber quien es más rápido, aceptan o tienen miedo?.-Dijo Bombon borrando un silencio que se había generado, quería eliminar ese incomodo momento, además siempre tomaba la oportunidad de demostrarle a Brick que era mejor que el.

-Claro que aceptamos! Se nota que les gusta humillarse, bueno a la cuando diga ya, 1, 2, 3, YA!.-Grito Brick para salir disparado junto a sus hermanos, las chicas iban un poco atrás de ellos pero lograron alcanzarlos y llegar antes por unos segundos de diferencia.

-Si, como nos humillamos.-Dijo Bombon en tono de burla.

-Que esperabas, si son una copia barata de nosotras.-Dijo Bellota sonriendo al ver a los chicos mirarlas con odio

-Bueno, yo creo que todos lo hicimos bien, ahora iré con Cody para seguir dibujando.-Dijo Burbuja para luego dirigirse a donde su amigo, Bellota se fue a jugar un improvisado partido de basketball junto a unos chicos y algunas chicas, y Bombon se fue para seguir hablando con Camilo, los chicos quedaron mirándolas llenos de ira y con el orgullo destrozado

-Solo son unas bobas, ignórenlas.-Dijo una chica que estaba tras de ellos

-Si no son más que unas presumidas, Boomer cásate conmigo.-Dijo otra chica

-Aja! Unas estúpidas, Butch te amo!.-Dijo otra niña

-Quienes son y porque nos hablan?.-Dijo Brick levantando una ceja y mirando a las 3 chicas

-Yo soy Gabriela.-Dijo la primera chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.-Ella es Rocío.-Apuntando a la segunda chica de cabello y liso, negro, ojos cafés y piel bronceada.-Ella es Francesca.-Indicando a la tercera chica de cabello largo, ondulado y castaño claro, ojos café claro.-Bueno nosotras hemos estado enamoradas de ustedes durante todos estos años y nunca nos atrevíamos a hablarles, pero ahora si, formamos parte de todos los clubes de Fans de los RRB, los adoramos, a propósito Brick creo que eres el más guapo de los 3, me das tu gorra?

-Ni lo pienses.-Respondió Brick afirmándose la gorra

-Están locas.-Dijo Butch

-Chicas, mejor vayan a otra parte, es muy peligroso juntarse con nosotros.-Dijo Boomer tratando de alejar a las chicas que soltaron un suspiro.

-Que lindo! Nos quiere cuidar!.-Dijo Rocío abrazando al chico

-De que hablas es mejor Butch con su aspecto intimidante.-Dijo Francesca sacudiendo el cabello de Butch

-Por favor Brick solo déjame tomarme una foto con ella puesta!.-Insistió Gabriela.

-YA! NO QUEREMOS JUNTARNOS CON USTEDES LOCAS!.-Grito Butch

-Ah! Cada vez lo quiero más!

Fin del capitulo 4

* * *

**Y que les pareció el capitulo? Como siempre si ustedes quieren la continuo ^^**

**Gracias por sus Reviews dickory5, LUCKA-SAMA, Lia-senneko, BlossxBrick1130 (Me encanta como escriben! :3) y a la friki de Rahqwa que no escribe xD**

**Bueno ahora me despido, tengo que ir a escribir para la Erika ¬¬  
**

**CHAU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo esta vez con el capitulo 5 ^^, hoy contestare Reviews xP**

**Dickory5: Si me demore mucho, discúlpame T-T Pero bueno aquí la continuación, disfrútala :D**

**Lia-senneko: Jaja de hecho están inspiradas en personas reales, obviamente que no me agradan para nada ¬¬...pero bueno, aquí el capitulo ^-^ ojala que te guste**

**Rahqwa: Bueno entonces adefesio ^-^, y si tu one-shoot pero es que me tienes que dar ideas!**

**Saviorfreedom: Jajaja si están locas no? Bueno aquí la continuación, espero que te guste c:**

**BlossxBrick1130: Jeje aquí te dejo el cap 5 para que lo compruebes xP Disfrutalo! :D  
**

**Erika: Como se me va a olvidar si me lo dices todos los días ¬¬**

**Gato con Botas: Antonia! Era necesario poner eso? jajaja**

**Y ahora ya no molesto más y les dejo el capitulo ya saben solo algunos personajes me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

-Mira hasta que se atrevieron a decirles.-Dijo Camilo mirando la escena que protagonizaban los RRB con las otras chicas

-Que cosa?

-Esas chicas siempre han estado enamoradas de los chicos, siempre se les ve tomándoles fotos escondidas, o recogiendo la basura que botan o las cosas que se les caen, enserio dan miedo

-Yo diría que más que enamoradas están obsesionadas

-Puede ser, pero ahora esos chicos van a sufrir, porque si algo tengo claro es que ahora que les hablaron no los dejaran en paz

-Se lo merecen...-Bombon miraba la escena con repugnancia, como alguna chica podría estar enamorada de esa cosa que se hace llamar Brick? Podía ser lindo, pero era un asco de persona según ella.

…

-Así que me decías que hacen talleres?

-Sip de teatro, música, danza, arte, gimnasia, futbol, voleibol, literatura e incluso matemáticas

-Me gustaría unirme a alguno, sería genial!

-Pues las hojas de inscripciones van a ser puestas mañanas en los murales según lo que me dijeron

-Genial!.-Burbuja dejo de mirar a Cody al ver a una chica abrazar a Boomer y la sonrisa que tenia se borro de su cara dejándola seria.

-Ocurre algo?.-Pregunto el chico para luego mirar a la dirección en la miraba Burbuja, Cody se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y cuando Boomer miro hacia ellos agarro a la rubia y fingió que la besaba

-Cody que haces?.-Pregunto la superpoderosa toda roja mientras Cody miraba de reojo al otro chico que se había quedado inmóvil

-Lo siento.-Dijo volviendo a la misma posición de antes

…

-Pásala! Estoy libre.-Grito Bellota poniéndose en posición para agarrar el balón, un chico de cabello morado la miro y se lo lanzo pero justo cuando lo iba a recibir vio a Butch con esa chica y se distrajo haciendo que le quitaran el balón y anotaran un punto en contra.

-Que te sucede! Estábamos por ganar!.-Grito el mismo chico de cabello morado

-Ah? Si…lo siento, además es solo un punto, lo recuperaremos fácil.- Dijo saliendo de su trance

-No! No podemos! Este era el punto que decidía!.-Dijo dándole un pequeño empujón

-Ya, es un juego, no tienes por qué ponerte así imbécil!.-Grito devolviéndole el empujón pero con más fuerza, el chico levanto el puño y Bellota seguía como si nada, el chico la miro extrañado y luego bajo su mano.

-No le pego a la mujeres, aunque parezcan chicos.-Diciendo lo ultimo con tono de burla, Bellota sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, estaba decidida a seguir pero…

-Bellota cálmate, Tom es solo un penoso que le teme a las chicas, y más si son fuertes y hermosas como tu.-Dijo el castaño tras la chica, ella volteo y se encontró con Sam, el chico que le pidió la cita

-Te hare caso esta vez, pero a la próxima le saco todos los dientes…-Amenazo mientras caminaba.-Ah! Y no me digas hermosa

-Esta bien…-Dijo caminando junto a ella

…

Las clases pasaron y los verdes limpiaron los salones, Sam se había quedado a esperarla y cuando al fin acabaron…

-Si! Ahora me podre alejar de ti! El director nos debió quitar el castigo no crees? Después de todo defendimos su ''Preciosa'' escuela.-Dijo Butch mirando a Bellota

-Bombon siempre me dice que esa es una responsabilidad y que no se trata d…SAM!.-Exclamo la morena con una sonrisa

-De Sam? Y quien es ese?.-Pregunto el chico pero Bellota ya no estaba con el, sino que se encontraba hablando con el castaño, Butch apretó los puños y salió como un rayo (literalmente)

-Vamos?.-Pregunto el chico dirigiéndose a la salida

-Si

…

-Bombon!

-Que pasa Burbuja?

-Aaah! Es que… Aaah!.-Dijo la rubia dando pequeños saltitos

-Suéltalo!

-Vocaloid dará un concierto en Saltadilla!

-Es una broma?

-No! Lo vi en internet

-AAAAH! No puedo creerlo, conoceré a Kaito, y si se enamora de mi? Y luego nos casamos y tenemos muchos hijos.-Dijo Bombon con corazones en los ojos.-Y si piensa que soy rara?...Naah, no creo…

-Yo quiero conocer a Rin y a Len!

-Cuando Bellota se entere saltara de alegría, Meiko es su ídola… aún no puedo creer que estaré viendo a Miku Hatsune en persona!

-Bombon, estas apurándote un poquito, las entradas todavía ni salen a la venta

-Y Luka! Ella es taan linda, creo que le pediré que me de consejos de…

-Bombon! Y luego dices que yo soy la hiperactiva…

-Lo siento…[Que cansada estoy, y me duele la cabeza…]

-Oye Bellota aún no llega

-Eso quiere decir que si fue a su cita.-Dijo Bombon con la voz un poco más apagada

-Si! Que lindo

-Oye saldré a tomar aire, vuelvo en un rato

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, preferiría ir sola, además solo daré una vuelta.-Dijo dándole una sonrisa a Burbuja

-Esta bien, pero no tardes…

Bombon salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar, cruzo la calle y doblo en la esquina, de pronto su vista se nublo, trato de seguir pero al llegar a la mitad de la calle se afirmo al tronco de un árbol y sintió como todo el chocolate que había comido se le devolvía

-Hay, eso no es bueno…-Dicho esto comenzó a vomitar junto al árbol, para su suerte era un lugar poco transitado, por lo tanto nadie la vio, cuando termino logro divisar un parque, hay tenían baños, corrió hasta el lugar, entro se limpio la boca y se mojo la cara, seguía viendo nublado y estando un poco mareada, cuando salió se comió un caramelo de miel que tenia en su bolsillo, eso le quito el mal sabor de la boca.

Comenzó a caminar donde se suponía debía estar su casa, no volaría pues era muy peligroso y podía caer y lastimarse…camino y camino, pero no encontraba su casa, en un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en la otra parte de la ciudad, estaba caminando hacia el lado contrario, y lo peor es que no había nadie que la ayudase y se estaba escondiendo el sol

-[Maldición, tendré que arriesgarme y tratar de volar, es la única forma, despues de todo desde aquí abajo es muy difícil distinguir los lugares y más si estoy en estas condiciones…].-Bombon se elevo con dificultad, comenzó a avanzar pero a los segundos de emprender vuelo, cayo a la fría acera donde se quedo inconsciente…

…

-Llegue!.-Dijo Bellota entrando a la casa.- La pase increíble! Fuimos al parque y vimos a un chico que estaba vestido de ardilla trepado a un árbol! Despues fuimos a tomar un helado y...Burbuja me estas escuchando?.-Pregunto con el seño fruncido al ver que su hermana no dejaba de mirar el reloj

-Lo siento, es Bombon...Salió hace unas horas y aún no regresa...

-Se debió haber distraído con algo cálmate

-No lo creo, Bombon no es así

-Ella es fuerte, y no le va a pasar nada, va a estar bien

-Eso espero, pero si no llega en 15 minutos la iremos a buscar!

-Ok.-Despues de un rato tocaron la puerta.

-Lo ves te dije que estaría bien

-Si.-Burbuja se paro y abrió la puerta.-Profesor, le sucede algo porque esa cara

-Su hermana esta en el hospital...

-Que? Yo sabia que no estaba bien!

-Pero que le paso?.-Pregunto Bellota uniéndose a la conversación

-Pues, cuando termine de dar la conferencia...

Flashback

El profesor Utonium sale del edificio y se sube a su auto, comienza a avanzar pero se detiene al ver a una persona tirada en la vereda, se baja del auto y se acerca

-Hola, esta bien?.-Dice inclinándose.-Bombon!.-La recoge y la ve pálida, sin dudar la sube al auto y la lleva al hospital más cercano...

Fin Flashback

-Ahora le están haciendo unos exámenes

-Quiero verla.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono

-Sera mejor que vayan mañana, ya es muy tarde y tienen escuela, yo solo vine a avisarles que me quedare en el hospital hoy, las llamare cualquier cosa

-Muy bien...

-Las amo.-Dijo y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una, luego salió y se fue...

-Ojala que este bien…-Dijo Burbuja con un tono de preocupación

-Como te dije antes, ella es fuerte, no le pasara nada

-Dijiste eso y llego el profesor diciendo que estaba en el hospital, creo que no deberías decirlo más

-Quizás…Bueno mejor vamos a dormir, ya se esta haciendo muy tarde y mañana tenemos escuela

-Desde cuando que te importa la escuela?

-Desde que estoy a cargo.-Dijo Bellota con la frente en alto

-Y porque tu?

-Porque despues de Bombon la mayor soy yo

-Bueno, tienes razón…Oye Bellota

-Si?

-Hoy puedo dormir contigo?

-Que? Y porque?

-Es que, cuando tenía miedo o estaba preocupada por algo, Bombon me dejaba dormir con ella, pero como ahora no esta…-Dijo Burbuja con los ojos llorosos

-Esta bien, pero solo hoy!

-Gracias!.-Ambas se fueron a la habitación de Bellota y se acostaron

A la mañana siguiente Burbuja se levanto y se arreglo para luego bajar a preparar el desayuno, Bellota se despertó de golpe al sentir el aroma de la comida, sintió su estomago gruñir y decidió arreglarse para que su hermanita no la regañara y pudiese comer tranquila

-Buenos días, estaba por ir a despertarte pero veo que no será necesario.-Dijo Burbuja alegre

-Si, como digas, que estas preparando?

-Tostadas con huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja

-Que bien!.-Dijo tomando una tostada y dándole una mordida, Burbuja también se puso a comer y cuando terminaron se fueron volando a la escuela y cuando llegaron y vieron a las acosadoras de los RRB mirando hacia todas partes y corriendo de un lado a otro

-Y que les pasa a esas ahora?.-Pregunto Bellota mirando a las chicas extrañada

-No lo se.-Respondió Burbuja con la cabeza inclinada.-Quizás necesiten ayuda para algo.-Dicho esto se acerco a Francesca.-Hola, que hacen?

-Buscamos a los RRB, no los has visto?

-No, pero quizás aún no llegan

-No, no, no ellos estaban con nosotras y de repente PUFF! Desaparecieron

-Ah…Bueno si los veo les aviso si?

-Gracias!

Burbuja comenzó a caminar junto a Bellota hasta su casillero pero cuando estaban por un pasillo, unas manos las tiraron hasta una el interior de una puerta, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que estaban dentro de un armario muy pequeño pegadas a los RRB

-Que demonios creen que hacen?.-Dijo Bellota apretando los puños para controlarse

-No hables tan fuerte!.-Susurro Boomer mientras tiritaba

-Por qué?.-Pregunto Burbuja también en susurro

-Porque ellas las pueden oír, y Boomer deja de temblar, sienten tu miedo.-Susurro Brick

-Ah, ya entiendo…Pero, porque nos arrastraron hasta aquí!.-Dijo Bellota

-Habla más bajo! Les queríamos pedir un favor.-Susurro Butch poniéndole una mano en la boca a la verde la cual le mordió el dedo, haciendo que la soltara

-Un favor?.-Pregunto Burbuja extrañada

-Si, necesitamos que les digan a esas niñas que nos tuvimos que ir por problemas temporales.-Le respondió Brick seriamente a la rubia

-Y por qué tendríamos que ayudarlos? No somos muy tontas para hacerlo? Sean hombres y enfréntenlas.-Se negó Bellota

-Ya lo intentamos, por favor solo será esta vez.-Dijo Boomer poniendo ojos de gato con botas

-Esta bien.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono

-Gracias.-Respondieron los chicos, las 2 PPG salieron y le dieron a las 3 obsesionadas la noticia, no se lo tomaron nada bien pero no les hicieron nada ya que les tenían miedo

Las clases pasaron y los RRB iban a su salón escondidos para en los recesos volver disparados a su escondite, cuando ya tocaron para salir esperaron a que el alumnado abandonara la escuela para así salir sin problemas

-Al fin se fueron! Ya estaba arto de estar cerca de ustedes.-Dijo Butch abriendo la puerta

-No te quejes, por lo menos tu estabas sentado.-Dijo Brick saliendo

-Si tu dices eso porque no estaba sentado en tu espalda!.-Exclamo Boomer saliendo y estirándose

-Quejica.-Dijo Butch mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida con sus hermanos

-Joven Him.-Los 3 miraron hacia donde provenía la voz

-No ustedes, me refiero a Butch

-Aaah.-Dijeron Brick y Boomer

-No se le habrá olvidado que hoy tiene que quedarse a limpiar no? Como el resto de semana que queda.-Dijo el director y Butch lanzo un suspiro de cansancio

-Esta bien…

-Pero hoy tendrá que hacerlo solo

-QUE? Y PORQUE SOLO? DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA BELLOTA!

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a su director! Y la Srta. Utonium pidió hoy la tarde libre

-Por qué! Yo también pido una tarde libre entonces!

-Solicitud denegada

-PERO ESTO ES INJUSTO!

-Señor, yo no suelo estar de acuerdo con Butch, pero esta vez tiene razón, esto es una injusticia, que a ella por ser mujer…-Dijo Brick pero fue interrumpido por el director

-No es que sea porque es mujer, joven Brick, la familia Utonium esta pasando por unos momentos difíciles ahora y yo decidí dejarle esta tarde libre

-Momentos difíciles?.-Pregunto Boomer con un leve tono de preocupación

-Hasta aquí llega la conversación, no puedo decir más, ahora limpie, tiene doble trabajo por hoy

-Bien…-Dijo Butch mirando con odio al hombre que estaba frente a el

-Butch nosotros ya nos vamos.-Dijeron los 2 RRB para luego salir volando

-[Malditos, podrían al menos ayudarme…].-Pensaba Butch mientras tomaba la escoba

**Mientras tanto en el cielo…**

-Oye Brick…Que crees que quizo decir con momentos difíciles?

-No lo se…

-Y si llamo a Burbuja, es decir, no es que este preocupado, pero…quizás el profesor este mal, ya sabes, el no es como sus hijas…

-SI! Llámala, por el profesor, claro…

-Ok.-Boomer se detuvo y saco su teléfono, marco unos números y se lo puso en el oído

-_Hola?.-_Dijo Burbuja entre algunos sollozos

-Burbuja, estas llorando?

-_Boomer! No claro que no, yo no…_

-No trates de ocultarlo, que paso?

-_Es que.-_No pudo seguir porque se puso a llorar.-_DAME ESO BURBUJA!.-_Se escucho para luego oírse la voz de Bellota.-_Escucha Boomer, Burbuja no esta en las mejores condiciones ahora, así si quieres hablar con ella tendrá que ser en otro momento_

-No, de hecho quería saber que les había sucedido, es que el director nos dijo que tenían problemas y…

-_Y se preocuparon? Jajaja no eran tan hombrecitos?_

_-_No de ustedes! Si no que…

-_Ya tranquilo, es solo que Bombon esta en el hospital y queríamos verla, pero a ustedes no les interesa así que adiós.-_Dijo para luego colgar

-Y que te dijo?.-Pregunto Brick ansioso

-Ah nada, solo que Bombon estaba en el hospital

-QUE?

-Menos mal que no te interesaban

-Ya deja de bromas y dime, que le paso a Bombon!

-No se, me colgó…

-Dame tu teléfono!.-Brick le arrebato el celular a Boomer y marco a Burbuja

-_Boomer?_

-NO! BRICK! En donde esta Bombon?

-_Ah Brick…Estamos en el Hospital Bravo Cortes_

-Voy para allá…

-_Pero...-_Fin de la llamada

Fin del capitulo 5

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy! Que les pareció?**

** Creo que tratare de subir los capitulos más seguido**

**Bueno ya me despido, creo que no tengo nada más que decir así que...**

**Gato con Botas: Me gusta el pan con Ketchup**

**Ok, ignorare eso ._. **

**CHAU!**

**Gato con Botas: Se te cayo eso, la ley de los 5 segundos!.-Recogiendo una galleta del piso y comiéndola**

**¬¬ Ahora si...**

CHAU!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, Hola!  
**

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**dickory5: Aqui esta la conti xP La hubiese subido antes pero estos días eh tenido problemas con la conexión a Internet T-T Es una tortura...**

**Rahqwa: Y tu Avatar epiléptico! Jajaja nadie te obligo a leer eso, así que no culpes la pagina!**

**Lia-senneko: Lo se es raro ._. Aquí esta el capitulo ^-^ Si es tierno xP  
**

**LoveSxH: Gracias *-* jaja y si te creo que me puedes matar ._. aqui la conti!**

**Guest: Te dejo el capitulo 6, Disfrutalo!**

******Hoy les traigo un capitulo lleno de amor, cursiladas y datos que ni yo entiendo ._.**

******Las PPG no me pertenecen y los RRB tampoco **

* * *

Brick comenzó a volar a gran velocidad y Boomer se puso junto a el

-Oye…A donde vamos?

-Al hospital.-Dijo frio

-Y por qué?

-Porque…Deja de hacer preguntas, si no quieres, no vengas!

-Si quiero ir

-Entonces cállate!

-Pero…

-CALLATE!

-Es que…

-QUE?.-Dijo Brick parando de golpe

-Ese hospital queda hacia el otro lado…Si seguimos en esta dirección llegaremos a China.-Dijo con miedo por la actitud de su hermano

-Ya lo sabia, solo te estaba poniendo a prueba.-Dijo para cambiar de dirección, Boomer rodo los ojos y lo siguió

**En el hospital**

-Ya Burbuja deja de llorar, solo esta durmiendo.-Dijo Bellota tratando de calmar a su hermana

-Si pero se veía que se sentía mal y en parte es mi culpa porque si la hubiese acompañado esto no habría pasado! Yo debí haber insistido!.-Volvió a decir mientras se ahogaba en llanto y abrazaba a Pulpi

-Recuerda que el profesor dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que le sucediera! Esto iba a pasar si o si

-Pero…

-SEÑORA LE DIGO QUE LA CONOSCO DEJEME PASAR!.-Se escucho un grito desde la recepción, luego una enfermera llego al pasillo donde estaban las PPG

-Disculpen, hay unos niños que quieren ver a la paciente, dicen que la conocen, se llaman Boomer y Brick

-Si déjelos pasar.-Dijo Bellota, la enfermera volvió por donde había venido y Brick llego echo una furia

-Donde esta Bombon?.-Dijo alterado

-Esta en…-Comenzó a decir Burbuja pero su hermana la interrumpió

-No te diremos hasta que te calmes

-YO ESTOY CALMADO!.-Grito Brick con un tic en el ojo, a lo que Bellota solo lo miro seria, Brick suspiro con cansancio, cerro los ojos, conto hasta 10 y abrió los ojos con calma.-Ya, ahora si, estoy calmado, me puedes decir por favor donde esta tu hermana?

-No

-ERES UNA! …

-Lo ves no estas calmado del todo, además no podemos verla ahora porque van a aprovechar que esta dormida para hacerle algunos exámenes o algo así

-Brick, puedes esperar aquí con nosotras.-Dijo Burbuja limpiándose las lagrimas

-Esta bien, pero no les dijeron que tiene?.-Pregunto sentándose

-No, no nos quisieron decir para que no nos preocupáramos…-Le respondió Bellota

-Oye Brick…Butch me esta enviando mensajes como loco preguntando donde estamos.-Dijo Boomer mirando su teléfono

-Pues dile y que venga

-No, dile que están en Narnia y que se pudra!.-Exclamo Bellota

-Si le digo eso estoy seguro de que saldrá del celular y me golpeara, mejor le digo lo primero.-Dijo tecleando

-Oigan chicos, y porque vinieron?.-Pregunto Burbuja

-Porqueee… Queriaverabombon.-Dijo Brick entre dientes

-Que dijiste?

-Porque…-Cuando estaba por hablar el profesor salió de una habitación y todos se pararón

-Vaya, Bombon tiene más visitas de lo que pensaba

-Como esta?.-Pregunto Bellota

-Sigue dormida, es normal es sus condiciones…

-Podemos verla?.-Pregunto Burbuja

-Si, pero de a uno

-Brick, tu querías verla, así que, tu primero, después de todo nosotras ya la vimos hace un rato…-Dijo Bellota con una pequeña sonrisa…

Brick POV

Entre a la habitación que me había indicado el profesor y sentí una punzada en mi pecho al ver a Bombon, se encontrada acostada en una camilla con el suero puesto, estaba muy pálida y de vez en cuando su respiración se volvía muy lenta, cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me acerque a ella sentándome en una silla que estaba junto a la camilla, de seguro su padre la había puesto ahí, se veía tan frágil, donde estaba esa chica que me hacia enfurecer con solo decir una palabra? Pero…que también me ponía nervioso con su suave y delicada mirada. Pose una mano sobre la suya, estaba fría, demasiado, cualquiera que la viese diría que esta muerta, pero yo podía sentir el latido de su corazón y eso me calmaba un poco, la mire y volví a sentir esa punzada, me sentía mal, ya no podía seguir viéndola en ese estado, me pare con la intención de salir de la habitación, pero cuando estaba por voltearme sentí un apretón en mi mano, que sin darme cuanta ahora estaba bajo la de ella, la mire y vi que ella abría un poco sus ojos y formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para luego seguir durmiendo, me volví a sentar

-Es increíble como me puedes controlar…-Dije en susurro y ella solo volvió a formar esa dulce sonrisita.-Estas dormida o no?.-Bombon comenzó a reír débilmente

-No lo estoy.-Dijo en un tono casi inaudible abriendo sus hermosos ojos

-Entonces estuviste despierta todo este tiempo?

-Solo desde que entraste a la habitación.-Menciono sonriendo, eso me hizo sentir mejor y le devolví la sonrisa, fue algo involuntario, pero es que no podía dejar de hacerlo!

-Oye, y porque te paso esto?

-No lo se…No me quieren decir

-Igual que ah nosotros

-Nosotros?

-Bueno si, tus hermanas y Boomer también están aquí, al parecer Burbuja y Bellota también entraron a verte pero estabas dormida, lo más seguro es que ahora que despertaste quieran estar contigo

-Pero…tu vas a…volver?.-Dijo un poco nerviosa algo que me hizo reír, se veía tan tierna…

-Si eso quieres…-Ella sonrió luego me levante y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

-Brick.-Dijo elevando la voz un poco de lo que la tenia antes, yo me voltee.-Más te vale que vuelvas.-Me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo y salí

Normal POV

Brick salió de la habitación y llego al pasillo donde estaban Butch, Boomer y el profesor platicando por un lado y las chicas por otro

-Eh…Señor Utonium…

-Ah Brick? Ya la viste?

-Si…Venia a avisarle que despertó.-Cuando dijo esto todos dejaron de hablar y miraron

-Yo la quiero ver!.-Dijo Burbuja parándose

-Esta bien Burbuja, pero recuerda que tu hermana no esta en las mejores condiciones

-Aja!.-Dijo entrando a la habitación

-Estee…Boomer puedes traerme un cappuccino de vainilla con crema y 2 de azúcar por favor?.-Pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa

-Claro, cappuccino de vainilla con crema y 2 de azúcar saliendo…-Dijo alejándose

-Muy bien, ahora que Burbuja y Boomer no están les diré lo que le sucede a Bombon, ya saben Burbuja es muy sensible y esto le podría afectar…

-Y Boomer?.-Pregunto Bellota sin entender

-Yo se, es un boca floja y siempre se le sale todo.-Dijo Brick

-Bueno, si así lo quieres decir…

-Nos va a decir que le pasa a Bombon o no?.-Pregunto Butch con curiosidad

-Si, verán estuvieron haciéndole varios exámenes y por sus síntomas se piensa que tiene una anemia aguda que es cuando se produce una gran perdida de sangre, lo que provoca que los glóbulos rojos disminuyan, por el momento estamos administrándole hierro a través de inyecciones, ya que ayuda a aumentar la cantidad de eritrocitos, pero no ayuda mucho ya que la cantidad de sangre que perdió es mucha y si evoluciona puede llegar a causar la muerte…

-Pero, como perdió tanta sangre?.-Pregunto Bellota

-Bueno, esa es otra cosa, se cree que es por una hemorragia interna

-Pero…-Dijo Brick apretando los puños.-TIENEN QUE HACER ALGO! NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS, HAY QUE ACTUAR YA!

-Si, pero hay un problema, Bombon puede ser operada para detener la hemorragia, pero de todos modos necesita una transfusión de sangre, su sistema tardara un tiempo en adaptarse para seguir produciendo glóbulos rojos correctamente…

-ENTONCES PONGANLE SANGRE Y YA, ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL NO?.-Grito nuevamente Brick

-Déjame terminar, cuando supimos esto intentamos administrarle sangre de su tipo es decir O+ pero, despues de un rato despertó y comenzó a vomitar sangre, cuando intentamos hacerlo de nuevo paso lo mismo, es como si su cuerpo la rechazara, entonces me puse a pensar y pedí que me dieran una muestra de su sangre y al revisarla bien, me di cuenta de que no es común como las demás personas, su sangre posee una extraña proteína color morado, supongo que es la que le da los poderes o algo así, quizás sea la consecuencia de la sustancia X, no lo se aún pero será un buen tema para investigar luego

-Al grano…

-Bueno resulta que si Bombon la posee supuse que sus hermanas también, pero el problema es que Burbuja tiene sangre tipo A+ y Bellota B+, por alguna razón todas nacieron con un tipo de sangre distinto...Y las demás personas no poseen esta proteína X así que….

-Entonces esta diciendo que nadie puede donarle sangre?

-No lo se, estaba pensando en mezclar la sangre de su tipo con la sustancia X pero no estoy seguro de que funcione, ya que las chicas con el tiempo han ido desarrollando esta proteína y quien sabe, quizás el químico X haya evolucionado

-Entonces Bombon, puede…morir?.-Pregunto Bellota causando un silencio en el pasillo

-Profesooor! Aquí le traje su Cappuccino de Vainilla con crema y dos de azúcar.-Dijo amablemente Boomer entregándole el café al hombre el cual lo recibió con una sonrisa.-Y de que hablaban?

-No estábamos hablando de la enfermedad de Bombon eso tenlo por seguro.-Dijo Butch con una sonrisa nerviosa, todos lo miraron serios

-Ok!.-Dijo Boomer sentándose junto al profesor, en eso sale Burbuja de la habitación

-Como esta?

-Me dijo que se sentía mejor! Y le deje a Pulpi para que la acompañara y no se sintiera tan solita.-Dijo sonriendo

-Ahora yo…-Dijo Bellota parándose

-Recuerda, ni una palabra.-Le dijo el profesor en susurro y ella asintió, Bellota entro y se sentó en la silla

-Wau te ves horrible!

-Ni me lo recuerdes.-Respondió sonriendo

-Se que le mentiste a Burbuja

-Que?

-No estas mejor.-Bombon desvió la mirada.-Pero no importa yo se que estarás bien… y nada te pasara.-Bellota abrazo a su hermana para ocultar sus ojos cristalinos

-Bellota, hace mucho que no me abrazabas.-Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

-Si…es que, supuse que tenias frio, y te quise abrazar para que entraras en calor.-Dijo separándose

-Claaaro, oye y Brick sigue afuera?.-Cuando dijo esto Bellota la miro pícaramente

-Y desde cuando que te interesa Brick?

-Bueno, no dije que me interesara, y tampoco lo hace! Es solo que…

-Sigue ahí, y esta muy preocupado por ti

-Enserio?.-Dijo abriendo los ojos con la misma energía de siempre

-Así es, diría que seria capaz de matar a una persona en este momento para que estés bien

-Oye, te voy a pedir algo, por el tiempo en que yo no este quiero que te hagas cargo del equipo, puedes hacerlo?

-Nací para eso hermana, oye te traje unos libros, no se si los habías visto.-Dijo tomando una mochila que estaba junto a la camilla

-Pues no, si los dejas ahí no los puedo ver

-Son de ese autor que te gusta

-Shakespeare? Oscar Wilde? Charles Dickens? Mark Twain? Miguel de Cervantes? Arthur Conan Doyle? Lewis Carroll? Frances Hodgson Burnett? María…

-YA! Si no te detenía podrías haber seguido hasta que oscureciese no?

-Si

-Ten, aquí están, mejor salgo porque ya me duele la cabeza, además tu Romeo debe estar ansioso por verte de nuevo

-No le digas así!

-Como quieras.-Dijo levantándose, Bellota salió de la habitación, pero no había nadie, se extraño, pero luego vio a Burbuja mirando por una ventana y se le acerco

-Hola

-Ah ya saliste!

-Si…Y los demás?

-No se… El profesor y los chicos salieron de aquí y me dijeron ''Burbuja! Espera aquí a Bellota'' y yo espere

-No te dijeron que iban a hacer?

-No…

-Mm… que extraño

Bombon POV

Bellota salió de la habitación y espere con ansias a que entrara Brick, paso un rato y nada, saque uno de los libros que Bellota me trajo Hamlet, Colmillo Blanco, Pregúntale a Alicia, ya me los habia leído, y al parecer los había sacado de mi habitación porque tenían la misma marca que yo les hago, pero bueno el detalle es lo que cuenta ¿no? Y me serviría para entretenerme un rato, comencé a leer Hamlet, adoraba esta novela, la forma de escribir de Shakespeare es inigualable, empecé a leer pero me dolía mucho la cabeza, cerré el libro y lo deje a un lado, junto a la camilla había una ventana, mire hacia afuera y vi que ya era de tarde, pero que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando duermes…Y hablando de dormir, creo que ya me dio sueño de nuevo, lo esperare dormida, aunque creo que con todo el ruido que hace me despertare enseguida…

**Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

**Tara! Un capitulo de los rojitos! Que les pareció? Muy corto? La sigo o la dejo ahí?**

**Gracias por los Reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia ^^  
**

**Y ahora me despido**

**CHAU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Como están? xP **

**Aquí esta el cap disfrútenlo!**

**Las PPG no me pertenecen...**

* * *

#N/A: Sigue el Bombon POV!#

Abri los ojos lentamente al sentir hablar a unas personas, cuando vi a un grupo de enfermeras sonriendo

-Ah despertado!.-Exclamo una y otra corrió a buscar un doctor el cual llego sonriendo también

-Bombon! Que gusto que hayas despertado, como te sientes?

-Mejor…-Mire a mi lado y vi que en vez de suero tenia sangre, me precipite un poco y trate de sentarme pero me dolió todo al intentarlo.-Auch…

-No debes realizar movimientos muy bruscos, que estas recién operada.-Recién operada a dicho?

-Pe…perdón?

-Si! Logramos conseguir sangre que coincidiera con la tuya y pudimos operarte para cauterizar la arteria que se te había roto.-El doctor me comenzó a explicar lo que me había sucedido y también me dijo que no me querían decir lo que me pasaba para no preocuparme, me sentí un poco frustrada al oír eso, yo tenia derecho a saber lo que me pasaba!

-Y entonces como consiguieron la sangre?.-El medico sonrió y las enfermeras comenzaron a soltar pequeñas risitas.

-Velo por ti misma.-Dijo una haciéndose a un lado junto a las otras, dejando a la vista otra camilla junto a la mía, en ella estaba tendido Brick con el suero puesto, estaba un poco palido

-Brick…-Dijiste en susurro al verlo

-El jovencito estaba tan nervioso por lo que estaba pasando que pidió que le hiciéramos exámenes de sangre a el y a sus hermanos para ver si alguno coincidía con la sangre de usted…-Dijo otra sonriendo

-Es tan tierno!.-Exclamo la otra

-Bueno señorita, iremos a avisarle a su familia que ya esta despierta, recuerde no moverse

-Claro…-Abandonaron la sala y me quede viendo a Brick, no llevaba su gorra y dejaba ver su despeinado cabello naranja, algunos mechones rebeldes cubrían su rostro así que no lo podía ver con detalle, por qué lo había hecho? Era lo que me preguntaba todo el tiempo, supuestamente el me odia, de todas formas estaba muy agradecida, y además se ve muy lindo cuando duerme…

Fin Bombon POV

…

-Burbuja!.-Grito Bellota lanzándole el balón a su hermana

-Si!.-Ella atendió y volvió a golpearlo anotando un punto

-Eso es!.-Dijo chocando la mano con la de su hermana

-Los deportes no son mi fuerte, pero creo que no lo hice tan mal

-Es voleibol Burbuja, hasta la banda ameba podría jugarlo.-Dijo Bellota

-Podría ser…-Dijo sacando su botella de agua

-Buen partido niñas

-Gracias profesor.-Dijeron ambas

-Oye te diste cuenta de que las de la otra clase intentaban golpearnos todo el tiempo?.-Pregunto Bellota sentándose en una banca

-Tienes razón! Una niña casi me pega en la cara con el balón por suerte lo pude golpear…

-Lo hicieron bien, que bueno tenerlas en nuestra clase.-Dijo una chica pasando junto a ellas

-Tu también lo hiciste bien!.-Dijo Burbuja

-Si me di cuenta, que tendrán contra nosotras? En el receso también, siento que nos observan todo el tiempo…

-Quizás hicimos algo que no les agradara…

-No lo creo

-Hola chicas, gran partido.-Dijo Cody sentándose junto a Burbuja

-Ah hola Cody, si haci es, vencimos al otro equipo.-Dijo Bellota orgullosa

-Si…Cody tu sabes si esas niñas tienen algo en contra de nosotras?

-Pues, no, pero desde que llegaron todas las chicas actúan extraño…

-Hola chicas…-Dijo Boomer acercándose nervioso

-Hola.-Dijeron fríamente las chicas

-Como esta Bombon? Han sabido algo?

-Bueno, el profesor me llamo hace un rato y me dijo que ya había despertado

-Y Brick?

-El aun no

-Mm…

-No te preocupes Boomer, Brick esta bien.-Dijo Burbuja y el rubio sonrió

De pronto el piso comenzó a temblar y de el salió un taladro gigante

-Muahahahaha! Hoy yo Mojo Jojo me adueñare de este lugar y…-No pudo seguir porque Bellota había roto su ''super maquina'' con una patada

-Tu no te rindes cierto?.-Dijo acercándose al simio

-No! Mojo Jojo no descansara hasta que las chicas superpoderosas no existan!

-Eso es todo?

-A que te refieres con eso

-Es que siempre das largos discursos que repiten lo mismo todo el tiempo

-Bueno no, es que la escritora me pago para que hiciera un resumen de eso, ya sabes, dice que son aburridos, yo creo que le daban un toque de…

-Oye! Lo vas a golpear o que?.-Pregunto un chico desde abajo

-A cierto.-Bellota le da un golpe a Mojo en la cara y lo saca volando del lugar

-Listo…Ya no es tan emocionante como antes.-Dijo descendiendo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Por favor Butch! Solo un besito.-Gritaba Francesca corriendo tras del moreno que usaba su super velocidad, en un momento la chica se canso y se detuvo.-Deja de moverte!

-Enserio no entiendo que le ve a esa cosa.-Dijo Bellota con los brazos cruzados

-Que le veo a esa ''cosa'' dijiste?.-Pregunto acercándose a la morena

-Si

-Hay es que se me olvido que eras tu, la superTONTA! Como le dices cosa a una persona tan perfecta como Butch es decir míralo!.-Butch estaba mirando su reflejo en una ventana mientras sonreía y se lanzaba besos

-Agradece que hare como si no hubiese escuchado lo de supertonta… y es que aparte de ser un egocéntrico, es un baboso y pelea como niña

-No la escuches precioso, no sabe lo que dice.-Dijo acariciando su reflejo

-Pero si es tan lindo!.-Exclamo Francesca

-Si sigues así creo que vomitare…

-Di lo que quieras! A mi y a mi Butchy no nos interesa lo que nos digan, además es obvio que solo estas celosa de que Butch me quiera más a mi que a ti

-Oh! Tienes razón me has descubierto, en realidad estoy taaan celosa de ti!

-Enserio?

-No, es más diría que estoy agradecida de que Butch ''te quiera'' más a ti que a mi, porque seria una gran tortura, tener que estar con el pegado como chicle a mi.-Dijo dándose la vuelta, la chica la miro con odio y despues se encogió de hombros

-Butch querido!.-Grito para seguir persiguiéndolo

-Me irrita.-Dijo Bellota junto a Sam

-Es impresionante como la gente puede ser tan tonta no?

-Al fin alguien que me entiende

-Bellota! Ya tocaron para el receso largo vamos!.-Dijo Burbuja saliendo volando por la ventana

-Oh, lo había olvidado…Despues hablamos Sam!.-Dijo siguiendo a su hermana

**En el hospital…**

-Y entonces doctor, me dice que ya esta mejor?.-Pregunto el profesor

-Así es, dentro de poco su cuerpo comenzara a producir glóbulos rojos correctamente, sin mencionar que la hemorragia ya se detuvo y no seguirá perdiendo sangre, si quiere puede pasar a verla

-Si.-El profesor entro a la habitación y vio a Bombon mirando hacia el lado con confusión.-Hola mi dulce Bombon…

-Profesor…hace mucho que no me decía así.-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Enserio? Y tu hace mucho que no me dices papá...

-Bueno, es la costumbre, si quiere le digo papá

-Dime como quieras, veo que ya te dijeron lo de Brick

-Si, me sorprendí bastante…¿Es qué el no me odia?

-No te podría responder eso, pero el insistió en hacer esto, al parecer le gustas, pero si te llega a hacer algo, tengo la pistola de rayos laser preparada…

-Papá!.-Dijo sonrojada por completo y el profesor río

-Era una broma, es que ustedes son mis niñitas, y no quiero que nada les pase, de todas formas, Brick parece ser un buen chico ahora que ya no es del lado oscuro, ojala te haga feliz…

-¿Y por qué me dice esto? Es decir, no nos vamos a casar y dudo que lleguemos a tener algo serio, es decir, el es insoportable y ni si quiera se puede mantener una conversación real con él, estaré muy agradecida , pero sigue siendo quien es, un Rowdyruff Boy, si es que algún día llego a salir con alguien, quiero que ese alguien me trate bien, sea inteligente y me quiera

-¿Alguien como Dexter? (Dexter es un aprendiz del profesor, el gobierno se dio cuenta de su gran coef. Intelectual, le dijeron que ya no necesitaba ir más a la escuela y que en cambio lo asignarían como asistente de laboratorio para que su inteligencia fuese aprovechada)

-Profesor…Dexter es un buen chico también pero no creo que sea mi tipo, ya sabe a veces no habla de nada más que de reacciones químicas y álgebra

-Bueno, a mi con tal de que sea un chico que te haga feliz y no te lastime estará bien, además ya saben, pistola de rayos laser…

-Si, pero no se preocupe que solo tengo 13, todavía me falta mucho como para estar sufriendo por un chico ¿no?…sabe profesor, nunca me imagine hablando con usted de estas cosas, es decir, generalmente de esto hablan las madres con sus hijas…

-Bueno pero yo soy madre y padre, cuando llegaron tuve que aprender a cocinar, limpiar, planchar y jugar con muñecas.-Bombon rio al recordar esos tiempos de cuando lo vestían de chica

-Te quiero papá.-Dijo abrazándolo con cuidado ya que estaba recién operada.

-Y yo a ti hija…

Brick POV

Me desperté y me sentí débil, vi las paredes y el techo blancos, me asuste un poco, pero luego recordé porque estaba allí, pose mis ojos en la camilla del lado y vi la tierna imagen de una dulce niña abrazando a su padre, me sentí bien, era agradable presenciar el amor de familia, el más puro que existe, yo con mis hermanos nunca tuvimos un padre real, es decir, Mojo y Him se peleaban todo el tiempo por nuestra custodia, reclamándonos como si fuéramos sus hijos, pero en realidad a ellos no les interesaba lo que nos pasara, ellos nunca fueron buenos padres, siempre nos vieron como un objeto, un arma o una maquina de matar, con mis hermanos nos logramos librar de esos 2 cuando teníamos 8 años, desde entonces Him fue obligado por la corte de villanos, (Es una asociación que se encarga de mantener el orden en la comunidad del mal, despues de todo los villanos también tienen reglas no?) a darnos un lugar para quedarnos pagando el agua, gas, luz, etc… y Mojo debería pagar nuestra alimentación, y otros gastos con el 50% de lo que ganaba en robos, así que de todas formas seguimos viviendo del mal aunque no lo practiquemos, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero bueno…Mis hermanos son la única familia real que eh tenido desde que nací y por eso desde siempre, los eh cuidado y liderado tratando de darles las mejores indicaciones y consejos, en forma de agradecimiento por darme su cariño, yo se que aunque no lo admitamos los 3 nos queremos mucho…

-Oye ahora que lo recuerdo, ya se esta acercando su cumpleaños.-Dijo el profesor cuando se separaron

-Oh, lo había olvidado por completo…-¿Quién se olvida de su propio cumpleaños?.- Es que, con tanto movimiento, con esto de la nueva escuela, ya sabe…

-Entiendo, y ya han pensado que quieren hacer? Sera una buena manera de interactuar con sus nuevos amigos y conocerse más

-Tiene razón, bueno eso lo tengo que ver con mis hermanas luego…-Le respondió sonriendo, que bonita se veía cuando estaba contenta, esperen, no, no, no!

-Achu!.-Gracias cuerpo por obedecerme! Me están mirando…esto es incomodo.-Este...Hola?

-Brick! Que bueno que ya hayas despertado.-Dijo el profesor sonriéndome.-Hay pero miren la hora, tus hermanas ya deben haber salido al receso largo y van a llegar en cualquier momento a verte, así es que…mejor salgo.-Se paro y camino hasta la puerta, para luego salir, como me gustaría imitarlo, estar solo con Bombon me ponía nervioso

Fin Brick POV

-Oye Brick, gracias por hacer lo que hiciste, enserio, gracias…

-No te podía dejar morir desangrada por dentro o si?

-No se… pero es muy generoso de tu parte esto

-Generoso? Era mi obligación, no había nadie más con tu tipo de sangre, y yo por ser tu contraparte la tenía, así que no tuve más opción que hacerlo! Al pasar al lado del ''bien'' se hacen estas cosas, aunque no me agrade, lo tengo que hacer

-Si no te agradaba hubieses dicho que no y ya!

-No podía dejar morir a una persona, por más fastidiosa que fuese, no podía

-Tu eres el único que fastidia aquí!.-Dijo Bombon miro hacia el lado y con la mano que tenia sin suero iba a apretar un botón azul que había en la pared

-Que haces?

-Que crees, llamo a la enfermera, para que cierre esa cortina, y no te tenga que ver más!

-No, si alguien va a llamar a la enfermera seré yo!.-Dijo apretando el botón azul, Bombon frunció el ceño y también apretó el botón, así estuvieron apretando el botón por un largo tiempo hasta que una enfermera llego a la sala muy enojada

-Que quieren! Saben que con una vez que lo toquen es suficiente!

-Lo siento señorita, pero ese tonta fue la que no dejaba da llamar

-No es verdad! Tu también lo estabas haciendo!

-¡¿Qué quieren?

-Ah, si, puede cerrar la cortina por favor?.-Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa, la enfermera soltó un suspiro de cansancio y cerro la blanca cortina dejando separados a los chicos, la mujer salió y ambos se pusieron tristes arrepintiéndose de lo que habían hecho…

**Fin del capitulo 7**

* * *

**Otra vez lo hice muy corto D; ? Que les parecio? Lo continuo?**

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Lia-senneko: Aqui esta! Creo que no tarde mucho en subirlo esta vez, tan obvia fui? xD**

**Dickory: Jeje así fue! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

**lovetierna: No me perdonaría si la matara así que no te preocupes que por el momento esta bien jeje bueno espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo :3**

**Persona X: Quien eres y porque sabes tanto de mi! jaja, no enserio ._. Bueno aunque es obvio que eres alguien del curso...¡¿PERO QUIEN? Y si eres la Daphane (Es una suposición, no estoy segura xP) te digo que cuando leí tu comentario pensé que era un psicópata o algo así...**

**BlossxBrick1130: Bonito apodo ^^ aquí esta la conti :D**

**Rahqwa: No se me ocurrio otra cosa ok? ¬¬ Si es taan sexy (Sarcasmo por si no te diste cuenta), prefiero ser eso antes de ser un bicho raro como tu! xP, como se me va a olvidar si me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo!**

**Dreams 00: Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia :D y que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo ^^ y disfrutes de este capitulo!**

**Gracias por leer mi fic :D Sus comentarios me alegran el día y el solo hecho de saber que les gusta me lo alegra más xP**

**Y ahora me despido! (Me di cuenta de que tengo una obsesión por poner xP ****._.)**

**CHAU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**No diré que tarde mucho, porque no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que subí xP y bueno si tarde discúlpenme, ahora comenzare a subir más seguido, porque estoy de vacaciones! n.n La última semana fue muy pesada T-T y no tenia tiempo de nada, ¡pero ahora si! Dejare toda la tarea para última hora :D**

Respuestas a los reviews:

**lovetierna: Jajaja ¿no se te pasa nada verdad? xP bueno si por el momento, no se si más adelante pondré otra tragedia, aunque me odie por eso...  
**

**BlossxBrick1130: Que bueno que te haya subido un poco el animo n.n Enserio me alegre mucho al leer eso, y no estés triste :c**

**Rahqwa: Si taan sersi (Notese el sarcasmo...) Y si me divertí un poquito xP... Suerte con encontrar a alguien como Brick, y tu eres un avatar mezclado con Dobby (Pje. de Harry Potter xP) y regurgitado por un chupacabras**

**dickory5: Si! Pensaba en eso mientras escribía esa parte jajaja que recuerdos xP**

**Anónimo**** 1: No se quien eres ^^ pero si era obvio xP aquí esta la conti, disfrútala!**

**Anónimo**** 2: Daphane cierto? xP No se pueden poner links, no se ven :C**

**lizbeth-zita: Jajaja no te preocupes que yo también soy muy cursi :3 Que bueno que te guste la historia, aqui esta al conti, ojala te guste**

**Dreams 00: A ti gracias por leer n.n Si son unos orgullosos! Aquí esta la continuación espero que la disfrutes :D**

**Las PPG y los RRB no me pertenecen xP**

**Ya sin más rodeos les dejo la continuación!**

* * *

Pasó una semana, las cosas mejoraron un poco desde entonces, Bombon y Brick ya estaban dados de alta y seguían con su actividades normalmente, Bellota había sido seleccionada para ser parte del equipo de futbol que representaba al colegio en otros establecimientos, era una de las pocas chicas que formaban parte de el, Burbuja en cambio creo un club de ayuda al Medio ambiente y Protección animal, claro Bombon la ayudaba a administrarlo, los verdes ya habían cumplido con su castigo y trataban de portarse ''mejor''

-Bueno niños se esta acercando el momento de la actividad integrada, para los nuevos que no saben lo que es esto les explicare, en la actividad integrada se mezclan las clases y se dividen en grupos por ejemplo música, baile, matemáticas, ciencias, etc… Todo esto será una calificación y el grupo que mejor lo haga ganara un premio especial, esta actividad se hace con el fin de crear lazos entre los alumnos y para que tengan la posibilidad de conocerse más

-¿Como se escogerán los grupos maestra?.-Pregunto Bombon

-Eso se escogerá al azar cuando el director llame Srta. Utonium, bueno ahora comencemos con la clase…

**En el receso…**

Las chicas caminaban por el pasillo para llegar al patio pero…

-¡Hola!.-Dijo un hombre alto de cabello café y despeinado, poseía un ojo amarillo y otro verde, vestía una polera azul, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones negros, además de un collar con una extraña piedra pequeña y plana colgando, que tenía un misterioso grabado en ella

-¿Hola?...-Dijeron las 3 con desconfianza

-Niñas no se asusten, yo soy el nuevo maestro, ¿me podrían decir dónde está la oficina del Director?

-Claro, sabemos donde esta porque Bellota siempre esta ahí.-Dijo Burbuja sonriendo y recibiendo una fulminante mirada por parte de la verde, comenzaron a caminar, las chicas no dejaban de mirar al maestro que parecía muy tranquilo

-Aquí es.-dijo Bombon.-ahora nos vamos jeje.-Tomo a sus 2 hermanas del brazo y salió corriendo del lugar

-¿Qué te pasa?.-Dijo Bellota cuando Bombon las soltó

-No se, ese ''maestro'' no parecía de confianza…

-A mi me agrado, se veía simpático.-Menciono Burbuja

-No les pareció muy joven para ser maestro? No lo se su forma de vestir, incluso de hablar, todo me parece muy misterioso.-Volvió a decir Bombon

-A mi no me interesa, con tal de que no me castigue como todos esta bien.-Dijo Bellota con desinterés, de pronto sonó el timbre.-Genial! Desperdicie todo mi tiempo en guiar a un profesor desorientado

-Mejor vamos a clases, o llegaremos tarde!.-Bombon volvió a tomar a sus hermanas del brazo para correr al salón

-Para la próxima avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso!.-Exclamo Bellota frotándose la zona por la cual la había tomado su hermana

-Lo siento…

-Bueno alumnos tomen asiento.-Dijo el director entrando al salón, todos obedecieron al instante ya que el hombre si que asustaba…-Quiero presentarles al nuevo maestro de Artes y Música, el señor Steve Black, el era profesor en esta escuela, pero hizo un viaje a la India, el cuál se extendió más de lo esperado.-Cuando dijo esto entro el hombre que las chicas se habían encontrado

-Black…¿lo ven? Hasta su nombre es misterioso, podría haber sido White o algo así…-Susurro Bombon a sus hermanas

-Bombon, ya te lo dije, no te pongas paranoica…-Le volvió a susurrar Bellota

-¿Qué paso con el maestro Smith?.-Pregunto Burbuja

-Bueno…Tuvo un problema con los Him y se fue...-Respondió aclarándose la garganta.-Bueno ahora le presentare a las otras clases Sr. Black le advierto que algunos alumnos pueden llegar a ser muy difíciles de tratar y…-Los hombres salieron del salón y todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la voz del director despareciera, entonces comenzó el desorden…

-¡Vieron al nuevo maestro, es tan lindo y creo que me guiño un ojo AAAH!.-Dijo una chica en un grupo

-No seas tonta, no se fijo en ti, estuvo todo el tiempo mirándome a mi, o sea, mírame y luego mírate, es imposible que se haya fijado en ti

-¡Hay por favor! No me compares contigo, o sea, yo soy mas linda que tu y o sea es imposible que te haya mirando aunque sea por un segundo con ese peinado raro que traes

-¡Cállate! Por lo menos yo si tengo figura

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso niña estúpida?

-Lo ven, por eso es que me junto con chicos.-Dijo Bellota con las manos en su cuello y los pies sobre la mesa

-Quizás haya que separar a esas niñas, están por matarse.-Dijo Burbuja mirando la discusión con preocupación

-Ese tipo tiene algo extraño, estoy segura…-Dijo Bombon mirando a sus hermanas

-Jajajaja ¡No nos alcanzara nunca viejo tonto!.-Se escuchaba desde el pasillo

-¡Si! Jajajaja wow esa estuvo cerca

-Chicos...mejor volvamos a la clase…¡Auch!

-¡Vuelvan aquí niños malcriados, devuélvanme eso!.-La gente se comenzó a acumular en la puerta para ver que pasaba, hay estaban los RRB con una carpeta en la mano, siendo perseguidos por un maestro ya de edad.-¡Hablare con el director de esto, ya verán!

-Mira como me preocupo.-Dijo Brick flotando por encima del hombre haciéndole muecas raras, las chicas vieron esto y salieron a ayudar

-¡Vuelvan a su clase y devuélvanle eso al profesor!-Ordeno Bombon mirando a los chicos con reprobación

-Si, no esta bien que traten así a las personas.-Dijo Burbuja haciendo un puchero

-Bah…-Mascullo Bellota con desinterés

-¿Enserio creen que les vamos a hacer caso?.-Dijo Brick poniéndose en frente de Bombon

-No son más que unas niñitas tontas.-Dijo Butch mirando con odio a Bellota

-Yo creo que…¡AAUCH! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?.-Exclamo Boomer frotando su cabeza

-Es que es divertido verte chillar.-Dijo Butch sonriéndole a su hermano con burla y golpeándolo de nuevo

-Brick, contare hasta 3 para que le devuelvas eso al Maestro Frank...Uno…-Dijo amenazante Bombon

-¿Qué me piensas hacer?

-Dos…

-No me asustas

-¡Tres!.-Bombon se abalanzo sobre el chico dejándolo en el piso, para luego tratar de quitarle la carpeta, pero Brick era más rápido.-¡Chicas, podrían ayudar en vez de estar mirando como tontas!.-Decía sin dejar de batallar

-Ah, si…-Las 2 superpoderosas que quedaban se trataron de unir a la pelea para ayudar a su hermana pero sus contrapartes no se lo permitieron

-Muévanse idiotas.-Dijo fría Bellota

-¡Oblígame niñita!.-Respondió Butch con una sonrisa mordaz

-Muy bien…-Bellota comenzó a lanzar patadas que su contraparte esquivaba con facilidad, el chico en un momento detuvo una patada con su mano, Bellota abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver que este la sostenía del tobillo, el verde sonrió y levanto su brazo dejando a Bellota colgada al revés, la chica solo reacciono a afirmarse la falda para que no se viera nada ya que prácticamente estaba toda la clase mirando

-Jaja son rosados Jajaja.-Reía Butch sin soltar a la chica, la cual estaba muy roja mientras intentaba zafarse

-¡Bájame estúpido, por esto es que odio las faldas!.-Gritaba afirmándose la falda y forcejeando

-¡Suéltala Butch!.-Dijo Burbuja mirando la escena, se sintió horrible al ver a su hermana siendo humillada de esa manera y solo se le ocurrido lanzarle un ataque al oji-verde, acumulo energía en sus manos y la lanzo pero Boomer al percatarse de esto, hizo aparecer su bat y golpeo la esfera devolviéndosela a la rubia la cual la esquivo provocando que se rompiera una pared

-Oh, oh…-Dijeron ambos rubios mirando el hueco en la pared, no era tan grande ya que Burbuja no había usado tanta energía para no herir a Butch, pero de todas formas atravesaba la pared, mientras tanto los rojos seguían batallando en el piso por la carpeta y Butch reía mientras que Bellota se intentaba soltar y los otros alumnos tomaban fotos con sus celulares o grababan

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?.-Exclamo el Director mirando la escena junto a Steve desde un extremo del pasillo, todos dejaron lo que hacían, Bombon se levanto, acomodándose la corbata y la falda, dejando a Brick paralizado en el piso con la ropa mal puesta #N/A: Por la pelea que tuvieron ¬w¬#, Butch solo dejo de reír y se dejo caer al piso lo que provoco que Bellota cayera sentada en sus piernas, y Boomer solo reacciono a pegar a la rubia en la pared con el sobre ella para tapar el agujero…-¡Esto es indignante, los quiero a los 6 en mi oficina, es este instante y los demás vuelvan a sus salones!.-El director se retiro del pasillo junto a Steve que se aguantaba la risa y los alumnos entraron al salón murmurando cosas

-Bien hecho tontos…-Dijo Bellota parándose

-¿Qué? ¡Ustedes tienen la culpa!.-Respondió Brick levantándose y arreglando su camisa

-¿A la oficina?.-Decía Bombon mientras que acariciaba su cabello con nerviosismo y miraba a la nada

-Jajaja rosados jajaja.-Reía Butch

-Lo siento Burbuja…no quería...yo solo….-Tartamudeaba Boomer avergonzado separándose de la celeste

-Entiendo…-Le respondió para luego acercarse a los demás con un leve sonrojo

-Bueno, ya escucharon a la oficina, si no quieren más problemas, más vale que hagan caso.-Dijo Brick caminando por el pasillo seguido de los demás…

-No puede ser, ya no me aceptaran en ninguna universidad, soy una completa inútil, no merezco ser la líder, no sirvo para nada, soy una irresponsable, ¿Cómo permití que esto ocurriera? Y yo pensaba que sería la presidenta, no tengo futuro, bla, bla, bla…-Bombon se lamentaba mientras se abrazaba las rodillas sentada en la silla de espera y se mecía hacia atrás y adelante

-¿Como la apago?.-Pregunto Brick que estaba sentado junto a la chica

-No se puede, tienes que esperar a que se aburra o se canse de hablar.-Dijo Bellota

-Rosados…jaja…-Decía Butch entre sueños, ya que se había quedado dormido esperando a que los llamaran

-¡Es un…! ¿¡Esta soñando con mis…!¡Agh!.-Dijo Bellota sonrojada

-Bellota…-Seguía hablando entre sueños, todos miraron a la verde que estaba cabizbaja ocultando su sonrojo.-Eres una marimacha…

-No es que ahora si, ¡Lo mato!.-Dijo tomando a Butch de la camisa, haciendo que se despertara

-Pasen…-Dijo el director abriendo la puerta de su oficina

-¡AH!.-Grito Bombon saliendo de su trance, todos pasaron y se pusieron frente al escritorio del director

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes Srtas. Utonium, pensé que por ser heroínas iban a saber comportarse, bueno por lo menos Burbuja y Bombon, pero no fue como yo esperaba…Y ustedes Him que les digo, son un desastre, una bazofia ¡unos malcriados! De seguro ustedes impulsaron a las niñas a hacer esto, es indignante…

-Pero señor, ellas quisieron unirse a esto solas, ¡nadie las llamo!.-Exclamo Brick

-Nosotras lo único que hicimos, fue ayudar al pobre maestro Frank.-Se defendió Bombon un poco más calmada

-¡Es increíble! El señor Frank no tiene nada que ver con sus hormonas alteradas, así que no lo metan en esto.-Regaño el director

-¿Hormonas alteradas dijo?.-Pregunto Burbuja con sorpresa

-¡Si! ¿Los encontré en el momento justo! Teniendo…¡ESO! En el establecimiento, y ¡en publico!.-Dijo el hombre alterado

-¡¿Qué?.-Exclamaron los 6 con el rostro rojo a más no poder

-Si desean satisfacer sus deseos sexuales de adolescente vayan a hacerlo en otra parte ¡pero no aquí!

-Señor, esta malinterpretando esto, nosotros no, es decir, ellas, quiero decir…-Dijo Boomer nervioso y sonrojado ante las acusaciones del director

-Es imposible que nosotros hagamos eso con ellas ¡Que asco!.-Concluyo Brick

-¡No puedo creer que usted crea que nosotras llegamos a hacer algo así!.-Exclamo Bombon con el ceño fruncido

-No, no, ¡no! Jovencitos, no intenten negarlo, yo se lo que vi, llamare a sus tutores y les contare todo lo que paso, ¡ustedes merecen un severo castigo!

-¡Es injusto!.-Dijo Bombon pero justo alguien toco la puerta

-Discúlpeme señor, quería ver si se me quedo mi libro aquí...-Dijo Steve entrando

-¡Ah, maestro! Usted vio como estos chicos ensuciaban mi escuela con sus asquerosidades, merecen un castigo ¿No?

-Quizás…

-¿Cómo que quizás?

-Bueno tal vez no necesiten algo tan duro como la expulsión, suspensión o llamar a sus padres...

-¡PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO!

-Tranquilo, déjeme terminar, son adolescentes, es normal ese comportamiento entre ellos, quieren conocer, descubrir, resolver sus dudas, por eso propongo que hagan grupo en la actividad integrada y hablen sobre ''La adolescencia y los cambios del ser humano'', gran titulo ¿no? Se me acaba de ocurrir.-Todos (menos el director) Estaban con un tic en el ojo

-Saben, ahora que lo pienso, la expulsión no suena tan mal.-Dijo Bombon mirando a sus hermanas y a los chicos que asentían apoyándola

-Tiene razón maestro, ese es el mejor castigo, además aprenderán a trabajar en equipo los 6 porque siempre los veo discutiendo, ahora si aclararan sus ''dudas'' sin necesidad de hacer sus suciedades en mi escuela, ahora ¡todos a sus salones!.-Exclamo el director, los chicos salieron de la oficina y se miraron entre sí con un leve sonrojo

-¡Bueno, al menos no se dio cuenta del agujero en la pared!.-Trato de animar Boomer

-¡Casi se me olvida! Usted y la señorita Burbuja tendrán que quedarse arreglando el daño que hicieron, ya que no es muy grande, lo poder reparar rápido con sus superpoderes ¿No?, gracias por recordármelo Boomer…

-De nada.-Dijo orgulloso, el director sonrió maliciosamente y entro de nuevo a su despacho

-Genial…me encanta ensuciarme.-Mascullo Burbuja con sarcasmo

-¿Enserio? ¡A mi también!.-Exclamo el rubio a lo que todos se pusieron una mano en la frente

-Mejor vamos a clases…-Dijo Brick

En los salones se comentaba en susurro lo que había pasado, las PPG y los RRB solo se mantenían en silencio, hasta que tocaron el timbre de salida…

-¡Al fin salimos! Ya no soportaba a todos estos habladores.-Dijo Bellota caminando hacia la salida

-Si, no dejaban de chismear sobre lo que nos paso.-Dijo Bombon

-Y tu Burbuja ¿no te tenías que quedar?.-Pregunto Bellota mirando a su hermana menor

-¡Ah! Si, pero el Director me dijo que mañana, así nos tenían los materiales listos para empezar.-Respondió alegre Burbuja

-Creo que esta mal hacer trabajar a los alumnos de esta manera ¡puede ser peligroso!.-Exclamo Bombon

-Según el Director no lo es, porque tenemos superpoderes.-Dijo Bellota

-¡Chicas!.-Se escucho desde la puerta de entrada

-¿Qué hace el aquí?.-Pregunto Bombon sorprendida

**Fin del capitulo 8**

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿La continuo? **

**Como siempre ¡GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS REVIEWS! :D**

**Fran: Sigan leyendo ;)**

**Esa fue mi prima...Bueno hagan lo que dice xP Ahora me despido**

**CHAU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GOMENNE, GOMENNE, GOMENNE, GOMEEEENASAI TT-TT**

**No se cuanto tarde en subir, fue una eternidad, ¡Kill me, NOW! Sufrí una crisis de falta de inspiración, en las vacaciones de invierno se suponía que iba a escribir, pero en vez de eso ¡No hice nada! No se me ocurría que poner ¡Fue horrible, fue horrible! Pero bueno, ahora que me dieron una semana por las fiestas patrias, aproveche para escribir este y otros fics que subiré en algún momento x3, bueno sin más rodeos aquí el capitulo**

**Las PPG no me pertenecen, y ya saben...**

* * *

-¡Hola!.-Exclamo Burbuja levantando la mano y moviéndola en señal de saludo

-¿Le pediste a tu novio que viniera a buscarnos?.-Pregunto Bellota

-No…¡y no es mi novio! Mejor vamos a ver que quiere.-Dijo Bombón y las 3 avanzaron hasta la entrada.-¿Qué haces aquí Dexter?

-Bueno, el profesor y yo terminamos antes, entonces me dijo que podía venir a buscarlas, y bueno, yo…yo…este…Las quería invitar a tomar un helado…

-¡Claro!.-Dijo Burbuja.-Despues de todo no tenemos nada que hacer

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, quede de verme con Sam despues de clases…Y tu Burbuja, tenías eso con Cody ¿no?.-Dijo Bellota mirando a su hermana

-¿Qué cosa?...AH! Si, eso…

-Bueno Dexter, será para la otra con nosotras ¡pero Bombón esta libre! Así que ve con ella…¡Adiós!.-Dijo la morena volando junto a su hermana

-Quedamos nosotros…-Dijo Dexter

-Si…

-¿Vamos?

-Esta bien…-Bombón y Dexter caminaron hasta un parque y despues de comprar los helados, Bombón de frutilla y Dexter de naranja, se sentaron en una banca y no cruzaron ni una sola palabra

…

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya maldita!.-Gritaba Bellota mientras lanzaba una patada a Sedusa, y luego le daba repetitivos golpes en el estomago, cuando se alejó para preparar un ataque, la mujer hizo crecer su negro cabello y la atrapo para luego golpearla contra un edificio, Bellota luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del agarre pero no lo lograba, Sedusa la soltó y se acercó a ella con velocidad proporcionándole un golpe en el estomago que le quito la vida a la superpoderosa

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-¡GAME OVER! YOU LOSE…-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

-¡¿Pero por qué?!.-Exclamo Bellota abriendo los brazos con el ceño fruncido.-Este videojuego es horrible, tiene pésimos gráficos y no es para nada realista, Sedusa ¡Nunca! Lograra vencerme.-Decía dirigiéndose hacia la salida, cuando estaba por irse sintió una mano en su brazo

-Hola Srta. Bragas jajajajajaja.-Rio el chico que la sostenía del brazo

-Butch…-Gruño la chica.-Suéltame.-Dijo tapando sus ojos con la sombra de su cabello

-¿Y si no que? ¿Me mostraras tu ropa interior?.-Se mofo, la PPG esbozo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándole un aspecto aterrador, de pronto giro su cuello 90° exactos hacia la derecha provocando un sonido con sus huesos, dejo ver su fría y desafiante mirada, Butch se sintió intimidado, nunca había visto a Bellota así.-Eh…-Murmullo el oji-verde

-¿Qué pasa Butchy? ¿Por qué te pusiste tenso y comenzaste a sudar?.-Pregunto sin dejar su tétrica sonrisa con un tono…¿Tierno?

-Y…yo…-Bellota llevo una mano a la cara de Butch y le pellizco las mejillas pero no con cariño, si no a tal punto de dejarlas hinchadas.-¡AAAAUUUCH!

-¡Hay But-chy!.-Decía apretando con más fuerza

-¡Suéltame loca!.-Dijo moviendo su cabeza para que lo soltara pero esta no dejaba de apretarlo, luego recordó que la tenía sujetada del brazo y sonrió para luego comenzar a enterrar sus uñas en este

-¡Haaay taradooo!.-Chillo estirándole la mejilla, Butch apretó los dientes y con la otra mano le golpeo el estomago al mismo tiempo que Bellota levanto su rodilla golpeándole la entrepierna

-¡Mierda!.-Exclamaron ambos para luego caer al piso, una sujetándose el estomago y el otro doblándose, despues de un rato se levantaron y miraron fijamente, ninguno pestañaba, solo se miraban, de a poco comenzaron a soltar pequeñas risas que terminaron en carcajadas

-Hubieses visto tu cara ¡Parecías psicópata!.-Decía Butch riendo

-¡Y tu estabas que llorabas con tus mejillas todas rojas!.-Reía Bellota

-Oye, ¿Quieres ir a jugar a alguna maquina?

-No me quedan fichas, por eso me estaba por ir, hasta que me agarraste.-Dijo la azabache mirando la salida

-Pues yo te invito.-Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras levantaba una bolsa llena de fichas, Bellota miro al RRB y luego a las fichas, asintió, no se podía negar, despues de todo era una aficionada a los videojuegos, eso y quería ganarle a Butch

…

-El amor, amor, amor, el amor, el amor, hace al mundo girar.-Cantaba Burbuja mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con unas bolsas en las manos

-¡Burbuja!.-Se escucho desde atrás, la rubia volteo y comenzó a saludar con la mano

-Dexter, hola ¿No estabas con Bombón?.-Pregunto acercándose al chico

-Si, pero de la nada se fue volando y me dejo en el parque, ahora estoy preocupado por lo que le habrá pasado…¿No la has visto por aquí?

-No…Si la veo te aviso

-Bien, la seguiré buscando…Gracias de todas maneras Burbuja.-El peli-naranja se fue corriendo, la chica se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino, pero se detuvo frente a una tienda chibi

-¡Que cosas más lindas!.-Dijo para luego entrar, comenzó a ver los peluches de una repisa cuando una persona la paso a llevar dándole un pequeño empujoncito

-Lo siento…-Dijo la persona que la choco

-¡No fue nada! No te preocupes.-Le respondió, luego se dio vuelta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.-¿Boomer, que haces aquí?.-El chico la miro y se sonrojo

-[¿Qué le digo? No le diré que estoy aquí para comprarme un peluche chibi de ella…] Etto...Es que yo iba a la tienda del lado, pero sin querer entre a esta…Ahora iba a la salida…

-¿Ibas a la tienda de ropa interior femenina?

-No esa, la del otro lado…-Dijo aumentando su sonrojo

-A la biblioteca…

-¡Si!

-¡¿Sabes leer?!.-Pregunto abriendo los ojos sorprendida, el rubio frunció el ceño.-Lo siento, es que…¿Enserio sabes leer?

-¡Claro que se leer, porque crees que voy a la escuela, eh leído muchos libros! Como…El principito y…¡Muchos libros y son tantos que no los puedo mencionar!

-No te alteres, solo era una pregunta, disculpa mi imprudencia…

-¿Tu que?

-Imprudencia

-¿Esa palabra existe?.-La rubia se puso la mano en la frente y luego le sonrió al rubio asintiendo.-Lo sabía, solo te estaba poniendo a prueba…Y lo sabía ya que en mi cerebro hay muchas células intelec…¡intelectosas! Y puedo guardar información como una computadora

…

Una estela rosa recorría el claro cielo de Saltadilla, se le veía andar a toda prisa con el ceño fruncido sin despegar su vista de las montañas, al parecer alguien estaba en problemas…

Flashback

Se encontraban Dexter y Bombón disfrutando de un helado felices de la vida, cuando cierto chico de gorra roja volaba por esos lugares y se detiene al visualizar a la peli-naranja, al ver que estaba acompañada se poso en el punto exacto que quedaba arriba de ella y escupió, la chica al sentir una humedad en su mano, miro a todos lados y luego hacia arriba, encontrándose con el RRB sonriéndole divertido, rodo los ojos, se limpio la mano y siguió comiendo su helado, el chico al sentirse ignorado, volvió a escupirle, la oji-rosa trataba de ignorarlo pero su paciencia desapareció al ver como una bola de saliva caía en su helado, volvió a mirar el cielo esta vez con el ceño fruncido, el chico la miraba sonriendo luego le saco la lengua y salió volando seguido de un rastro de luz roja, la PPG soltó su helado y emprendió vuelo tras el chico, que al parecer iba a la cordillera

Fin Flashback

La chica llego a las montañas y comenzó a buscar con su super visión al chico, tras unas rocas pudo ver la gorra roja sobresalir, entonces se acercó con cautela y de un salto tomo la gorra, pero no había nadie, se puso la mano libre en la cintura y miro el objeto que sostenía con la otra, entonces se elevo, al ver que no había nadie se quito su gran lazo y se probo la gorra en diferentes posiciones, sonrió y se la quito, se dio vuelta para tomar su lazo que había dejado encima de las rocas, pero no estaba

-¿Buscas esto rosadita?.-Dijo Brick desde el cielo, mostrándole el lazo

-¡Tu!.-Exclamo frunciendo el ceño

-Te ves mejor así

-¡Dámelo!.-Grito poniéndose a su altura

-No hasta que me des mi gorra.-La chica hizo un mohín y luego miro su lazo, extendió la mano que tenía la gorra en señal de que aceptaba, el chico la iba a tomar, pero ella no lo dejo

-Déjame tocar mi lazo y yo te dejo tocar su gorra, así sabré que no haces trampa.-El chico rodo los ojos e hizo lo que le pedía la chica, entonces cuando tenían contacto con sus objetos, tiraron del correspondiente quedándose cada uno con lo suyo

-Tonto.-Dijo acomodándose el cabello.-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces

-¿Entonces porque me seguiste y dejaste a tu novio solo?

-Dexter no es mi novio, y no iba a dejar que me pasaras a llevar

-Como no… bueno ya me voy, eres aburrida

-Yo no soy aburrida, solo que tu eres muy torpe y no sabes distinguir entre diversión y fastidio

-Si se la diferencia, solo que a ti te fastidio para divertirme, pero ahora la verdad estoy un tanto cansado para hacerlo.-Dijo acercándose a la peli-naranja

-¿O sea que soy tu juguete?.-Pregunto molesta, el chico sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejo en blanco a la chica, luego se dio media vuelta y dijo

-Dile como quieras.-Entonces salió volando, la PPG en estado de shock se llevo los dedos a su mejilla y se sonrojo mucho

No sabía porque, ella siempre que saludaba a sus amigos con un beso en la mejilla no sentía nada, pero esta vez se sintió bien, se podría decir que hasta le gusto, y aunque tratara de negárselo, quería que Brick lo hiciera de nuevo

…

-Volví a ganarte.-Dijo Bellota riendo

-¡Es porque volviste a hacer trampa! Se supone que en esta ronda no usaríamos el poder especial.-Regaño Butch

-No lo recuerdo

-¡Oye! Y se supone que yo era el malo.-Bellota le saco la lengua

-Los videojuegos ya me cansaron, creo que ya me voy.-Dijo mirando a Butch

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Supongo que ir a casa

-Te acompaño

-No es necesario

-Bueno, pero yo quiero acompañarte.-Dijo evitando mirarla

-Bien, pero procura mantener distancia

-Como quieras

…

-[Muy bien, ahora a casa].-Pensaba el maestro Steve mientras guardaba unas carpetas

El castaño comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos por el pasillo para llegar a la salida, de pronto escucho unas voces y disminuyo su velocidad para mirar por sobre su hombro de que se trataba, entonces vio al director despidiendo a un hombre alto y de cabello negro, y a una niña castaña de no más de 14 años, no pudo observarlos bien en el momento pues estaban de espaldas, decidió ignorar esto y seguir con su camino, pero al mirar al frente se encontró con las que parecían ser las personas que estaba observando hace un segundo, el hombre tenía los ojos blancos con un punto rojo en el centro, y de ellos brotaba un liquido carmesí intenso que recorría sus pálidas mejillas, mientras esbozaba una tétrica sonrisa ,en cambio la niña tenía los ojos completamente verdes con el centro negro, y a diferencia del hombre ella estaba seria, su mirada era fría pero a la vez expresaba melancolía y dolor, Steve pestañeo y las personas ya no estaban, entonces miro hacia atrás y vio que seguían hablando con el director, sacudió la cabeza pensando que eran cosas de su imaginación , dio unos pasos y el hombre con la niña pasaron junto a él, los miro de reojo y si se parecían bastante a las personas que había visto pero estos eran completamente normales, por lo que no le presto mucha atención y decidió olvidar lo sucedido.

…

Burbuja revisaba unos estantes con novelas de amor mientras que Boomer estaba desde el otro lado de la repisa observándola por los lugares en los que faltaban libros

-[Es tan linda].-Pensaba sin dejar de mirarla, de pronto una niña le jalo de la polera llamando su atención

-Disculpe señor, ¿Me podría ayudar a alcanzar ese libro?.-Dijo la pequeña apuntando una repisa alta

-Oh…claro.-Boomer se acerco y tomo un pequeño libro para niños.-¿Este?

-No el otro

-¿Es este?.-Dijo mostrándole uno lleno de dibujos

-¡No! Haber cárgame, yo lo tomo.-El rubio dejo el libro donde correspondía y levanto a la niña, ella saco un grueso libro de cuentos sin dibujos.-¡Este es el que buscaba!.-Boomer la dejo en el piso confundido por su elección.-Hey…Agáchate un poco.-El RRB hizo caso poniéndose a la altura de la niña.-¡Gracias!.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo con el libro, Boomer sonrió y se levanto para luego volver a su labor de observar a Burbuja, pero al buscarla por los agujeros no la encontró

-Que extraño…-Murmuro mientras corría libros buscándola

-¿Qué cosa?.-Pregunto Burbuja desde las espaldas del chico haciendo que este se sobresaltara y botara algunos libros al momento de darse vuelta.-Lo siento, ¿te asuste?

-N…no, bueno, si un poco…es que estaba concentrado…-Dijo pasando una mano por su cuello mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado

-Bueno, ¿Y cuál es el libro que querías?.-Dijo agachándose para recoger los libros que el rubio había tirado

-En realidad, no era para mi, era para…¡Brick!.-Dijo imitando la acción de la PPG

-¿A sí? Yo ahora estaba buscando alguna novela para darle a Bombón, ya que nuestro cumpleaños se acerca, aunque creo que primero revisare sus libros para ver que tipo le gusta.-Dijo acomodando uno de los libros

-Y…yo no encontré el libro para Brick así que creo que ya me voy a casa…-Al decir esto, Boomer termino de ordenar el último libro y comenzó a caminar a la salida.-¡Adiós!

-E…¡Espera!...¿Qui…quieres que te acompañe?.-Dijo desde atrás, el rubio se volteo y le sonrío

-Esta bien

…

Butch caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos tras Bellota, había un silencio en el ambiente, los autos no pasaban, las aves no cantaban, y los niños no reían

-Oye tarado…-Dijo de repente la chica

-No me digas tarado y ¿Qué quieres?

-¿No me estas mirando el trasero cómo la otra vez cierto?.-Dijo con naturalidad

-N…-Butch paró de repente y agacho su cabeza sonrojado.-¡Claro que no!

-Jaja ¿Y por qué te detienes?.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.-Ya, vamos tonto, tengo hambre y quiero llegar pronto a casa, ya se esta haciendo tarde

Butch levanto su mirada y vio a Bellota iluminada por la luz del ocaso, su sonrojo se intensifico, nunca había notado lo linda que era Bellota, siempre se fijaba en su cuerpo, pero nunca la había mirado con detención a la cara

La chica no entendía porque Butch la miraba de esa forma, hasta que noto un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y rápidamente se dio vuelta

-V…¡Vamos ya!.-Dijo con nerviosismo empezando a caminar, el chico sacudió la cabeza y la siguió

…

¿Por qué se sentía extraño? ¡Era solo un beso en la mejilla!, nada de otro mundo, había besado a otras chicas antes, y no específicamente en la mejilla, pero para que entrar en detalles, Brick estaba muy confundido pensando en que podía ser eso que sentía en su pecho, aunque era un sentimiento molesto, también era agradable, pero, no era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, estaba seguro de que ya lo había sentido antes, pero ahora la duda es…¿Cuándo?

Trataba de recordar cuando lo había vivido antes, pero le era muy difícil.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.-Grito con rabia mientras lanzaba lejos la piedra que lo había acompañado todo el camino, siguió su tarea de recordar mientras caminaba con la vista fija en el piso, cuando de repente…

-¡MALDICIÓN!.-Grito despues de chocar con un poste de alumbrado que no había visto por estar en su mundo.-Agh, estúpido poste…-Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.-Espera…¡Ya lo recuerdo!.-Exclamo con felicidad olvidando así el dolor del golpe

…

-Y…¿Decías que pronto será tu cumpleaños?.-Dijo Boomer mientras caminaba junto a Burbuja

-¡Si! Dentro de unos días, no se si haremos alguna fiesta, pero ojala que sí

-¿Dentro de cuantos días?.-Burbuja arrugo la frente y luego se puso a contar con los dedos

-¡En 1 semana!.-Dijo sonriéndole al rubio.-Oye Boomer…

-¿Dime?.-Dijo mirándola

-Esto…Me pareció muy lindo que ayudaras a esa niña…-Dijo sonrojada.-Eso me demostró que en realidad si has cambiado…Despues de todo, antes hubieses golpeado a la niña o algo así.-La rubia poso su mirada en la del chico y le dijo.-Me gusta este nuevo Boomer.-El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.-¡Bueno, quiero decir que me gusta que seas bueno!.-Dijo con nervios desviando la mirada.-Pero…Aún hay algunas cosas que no me gustan…

-¿Cómo cuales?.-Pregunto buscando su mirada

-Cuando finges frente a sus hermanos…-Boomer miro el piso y despues de unos segundos tomo a Burbuja del brazo deteniendo la marcha de ambos, cuando levanto la mirada se puso frente a ella mientras tomaba su delicada mano con las de él

-Te prometo que dejare de actuar, y seré yo mismo, sea con quien sea que este.-La miro a los ojos y ella quedo atónita, hubo un silencio por unos segundos hasta que Burbuja se soltó del agarre de Boomer y lo abrazó

-Gracias.-Dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, el chico le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió de igual forma con un leve rubor

…

-¡Dexter!.-Gritaba la chica mientras buscaba al oji-azul que había abandonado por ir tras Brick

Lo llevaba buscando desde que el chico de orbes rojos le había dado ese pequeño beso en la mejilla, ya era bastante tarde y su estomago no dejaba de gruñir, desde que comió la mitad de ese helado no había probado ningún otro alimento por estar buscando a su amigo, tenía que explicarle lo que había sucedido despues de todo, se sentía mal por haberlo dejado solo

-Y encima no traigo mi celular…¡Dexter!.-Volvía a gritar.-¿Esa es su casa? Y si…¡Como no se me ocurrió antes!.-Bombón aterrizo y toco la puerta, entonces el chico de lentes abrió, se encontraba con una expresión seria en el rostro.-¡Dexter!

-¿Qué quieres?.-Dijo mirándola con frialdad

-Lamento mucho haberte dejado solo, es que Brick…

-¿Brick?.-Dijo interrumpiéndola.-¿Ese no era el Rowdy rojo, el ''líder'' de esa pandilla de brabucones?

-Bueno si…¡Pero ya no son brabucones!...Que estoy diciendo, no vine aquí a hablar de los RRB, quería disculparme por haberte dejado en el parque y…

-Si es por eso, no te preocupes Bombón, ya fue…

-Es que enserio, me siento muy mal y…

-Te dije que ya fue.-Dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara, la peli-naranja quedo con la boca abierta

-¿Qué le pasa a este?.-Frunció el seño y volvió a tocar, Dexter abrió la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco.-Escúchame Dexter, estuve toda la maldita tarde buscándote, no he comido nada y mi cabello esta extremadamente enredado por culpa del viento, ¡¿Sabes cuanto tardo en peinarlo?! ¿Y ahora que te encuentro me cierras la puerta?.-Dijo con un notable enojo

-Bombón, yo…

-¡No! No, me hables, ahora, ni mañana, ¡ni en un millón de años!.-Bombón comenzó a levitar y desde el estrellado cielo le dijo.-¡Hasta nunca Dexter!.-Luego se fue volando a una velocidad impresionante

…

-Bueno llegamos.-Dijo Butch cuando se encontraban frente a la casa

-No me digas.-Dijo Bellota con una sonrisa

-Entonces…Me voy, adiós…

-Si…Adiós…-Butch se dio la vuelta y a penas dio unos pasos Bellota dijo.-¡Espera!.-El chico se dio la vuelta nuevamente

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Esto…¿Quieres cenar aquí hoy?.-Dijo sonrojada

-¿Cenar?...Esta bien

-¡¿Enserio?! Digo…Bien…-Bellota comenzó a caminar a la casa y no pudo evitar sonreír, tocó la puerta y el profesor abrió

-¡Bellota! Al fin estaba preocupado, ya estaba pensando en llamar a las fuerzas armadas o algo así ¿Y tus hermanas?

-¿Aún no llegan? Que extraño…Esto…Profesor…¿Hoy Butch puede cenar con nosotros?

-¿Butch? ¿Qué Butch?.-Bellota se dio vuelta y vio que el chico seguía parado en la acera, frunció el seño y corrió hasta el para luego llevarlo del brazo hasta la puerta

-Este Butch

-Oh…¡Claro! Despues de lo que hizo su hermano por Bombón, ¡Como no! Adelante, pasen, pasen...

**Fin del capitulo 9**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿La sigo?, lo se esta horrible, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió T-T**

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Lia-senneko: Si, nunca nos dejan explicar las cosas como son, algún día quemare mi escuela xD, bueno y no puse nada de esa situación en ese capitulo, pero ya veré que hago xD**

**lovetierna: Yo tampoco lo culpo mucho, hubiese pensado lo mismo si los encuentro así, claro que en vez de castigarles hubiese comenzado a grabar o que se yo Acosadora-PervertidaModeON# xD**

**darkBlossom1999: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Me alegra tener una nueva lectora, aunque no la merezca T-T, enserio lamento la demora D:**

**OOMBBF: Bueno ahora supongo que lo descubriste xD, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy c:**

**dickory5: Aquí la continuación, gomenne por la demora :c**

**lizbeth-zita: ¡Que bien que te guste! Y gracias por leerla, tu también cuídate xD**

**Dreams 00: Opino lo mismo, los malos entendidos siempre resultan graciosas, gracias por seguir la historia :D**

**Lady-Katty: ¡Es genial que te haya gustado! Me alegre darte un momento de alegría ^-^**

** .3: Etto...Gomenne soy un poco lenta y no entendí mucho tu review, te referías al doble sentido con el que pongo algunas cosas o a las faltas de ortografía del vaya, es que siempre me equivoco y pongo valla cuando en realidad es con y xD, de todas formas gracias por leer y lamento la larga espera...**

**emi-nekiito: ¡Que bien una nueva lectora! Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos, y espero que te sigan gustando :D**

**shiro24kuro: ¡Es estupendo que te guste! Si, yo también las detesto...Bueno aquí la continuación espero que te guste :)**

**Bueno, de nuevo lo digo...¡GOMENNE!, y gracias a la vez por leer la historia y dejar reviews, ustedes que son tan buenos conmigo y yo así les pago, demorándome en subir T-T **

**Esta bien, dejare de lamentarme y me despediré...**

**¡Sayonara! ¡Se me cuidan eh! n.n**


End file.
